


If I had just one more day

by szarabasjka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: Fill to thisprompt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a fill for the kink meme made back in 2014, since we still don't knwo what would happen with LJ I'm moving it and as I do so, I'm editing bits. so yeah it could differ from the original; minor changes I promise made to enhace the parts that were problematic for my audience the first time around.  
> please procede with caution this is quite graphic and shows abuse and violence.  
> PROMPT:I am looking for a story set up in a world where arranged marriages are pretty common but, it is only the omega's (and/or beta's) marriage that is actually arranged. The alpha usually gets have a say in who he wants to mate with.   
> Jensen is a playboy who loves nothing more than to sleep all day, party and fuck all night (bonus if he usually never knots). He has no responsibility but as his father's only son (father is wealthy or influential or hell, I don't mind even if he is the fucking king of some kingdom), he needs to be more mature and take his life seriously. His father is getting on in age and he doesn't want to pass his (business or kingdom or hard earned fortune) to a son with no concept of maturity. So, Jensen's parents decide that Jensen would marry a sweet, well-mannered, intelligent, responsible omega named Jared. Jensen argues that he is not ready to settle and having a marriage arranged for him as if he was an omega is an insult to him. But, his parents threaten to cut him off the family inheritance if he doesn't marry.   
> So, grudgingly, he does. On their wedding night,a drunk Jensen fucks Jared roughly while whispering all kinds of filthy things to him and how he did the exact same thing to so many other whores. Due to his drunken state or because he loved the sex so much, Jensen ends up knotting Jared. It is up to the author whether Jared likes it or feels bad about not having his first time to be sweet and loving.  
> The next morning he leaves before Jared wakes up. He still continues to have his wild ways and fucks whoever is willing. At the same time he also fucks Jared but, treats him as nothing but a whore. Jared, though sad, tries to make his marriage work. He is patient and loving towards Jensen. He helps Jensen see good things about himself and generally speaking, is the perfect husband. Jensen thinks he might be falling for Jared but his damaged pride at having the marriage arranged for him, stops him from opening up to his husband.  
> But, one night, Jensen, drunk again, comes home to Jared after fucking someone else. He fucks Jared roughly while going on and on about how he just fucked someone else and is now fucking Jared without even cleaning his dick first. At this point, Jared is pregnant with Jensen's child and realizes that Jensen didn't use protection. Jared pushes Jensen off him. He had put up with all of Jensen's crap but Jensen risking him and his child by possibly exposing them to STDs is not something Jared would tolerate (the author can decide whether or not Jensen knows about the child before then. But, if he didn't know, he finds out then).   
> Jared leaves for his parent's house and only then Jensen realizes how much of an asshole he's been. He realizes his mistakes and tries to win Jared back. He admits that he has fallen in love with Jared and that he would change his ways.   
> Jensen gets tested. Jared comes home. They have the child. Jensen becomes a more responsible person. Everyone is happy. The author can decide how much they want to expand the verse after Jared forgives Jensen.

Tittle: If I had just one more day.  
Author: me  
Kinks ABO, J2, Alpha Jensen, omega Jared, dub con, h/c, jerk!jensen, hurt !jared  
***  
Jensen had been the same he was right now at 24 since he was 16, he’s been like this his entire life, he’s been sleeping around, and partying so hard he’d put Paris Hilton to shame. His dad said it’s okay to soak the pen as long as you don’t get stuck in the ink, and he always used special Alpha condoms, those who don’t allow you to knot your partner. That’s how he avoided mating since he was 18.

Not like a dozen omegas an half a hundred betas haven’t tried. No, my friend, Jensen is a real catch, fucking gorgeous and loaded, educated, if he ever cares to take his place on his father’s company he’ll have a brilliant future, he just don’t have the need to work yet, not with mom and dad indulging him. Even he knows his dad is kinda tired already. Always on yellow press, always having tantrums of scorned lovers on public places, always crashing cars and there’s this other incident that involved an underage beta boy and a yatch.

Right now he’s going home after his companion for the night, Stupid bitch Brock wanted to piss him off asking for a name to their “thing”. Jensen wasn’t ready to call it anything other than an average fuck now and then, not like Brock had ever rocked his world or anything.

Jensen took a bottle of vodka on his way out and got on his amazing Sesto-Elemento, and drove off. He kept tilting the bottle drinking his anger away, that’s why he never saw the car coming.  
***

Jared was on the phone with his mom. He was late and she was worried.

“Mom, I’m sorry, I was at the library and lost track of time.”

“Oh my God, you scared me. I have been trying to reach you on the phone for hours! Your father and I were worried. We thought something had happened to you.”

It was a rarity, but his parents allowed him to study, most omegas were married by age 20, but not Jared, he was smart and never really showed inclination to fulfill his role in life. His parents very understanding never forced him to mate, even if he didn’t really had a voice on the choice.

“I’m just leaving the freeway mom. I’m ten minutes from…” Jared’s mom heard a gasp and a loud sound and the call ended.  
***

Jensen was waiting for his dad on a gurney, still dizzy and holding his shoulder. The event playing over and over in his head, he tilted his bottle, more than half empty by now and blinked a little at the burning sensation. 

When he turned to the street again he saw the car leaving the freeway and that was it. The crash knocked the air out of him and all he could hear after it was a ringing and the other car’s horn. If he had the chance to delete one day, he’d delete that one.

He left his car surprised that he could. only feeling a dull ache on his neck and back, to notice the guy on the other car. “Oh Shit.”

By the time police got there he already had the young guy out of his car and used the same vodka he still had in his hand to clean part of the cuts and bruises from the pretty face.

“Hey, Hey… open your eyes kid.” He caressed the face cleaning the blood   
“please, I’m sorry; it’s all my fault I’m sorry.”

Damn he knew the kid’s mate will kill him.

Police got there with sirens and lights and he had to ride in an ambulance sitting near to Jared, the license and registration said the boy’s name was Jared, unmated omega, college student Jared Padalecki.

“What the fuck were you thinking!?”

Shouted his father while Jensen’s mom had him on her arms, she was crying and Jensen ignored his father for a moment to reassure her.

“I’m fine momma, I’m sorry. I was going home, I swear, I was trying to be responsible for once.”

“Drinking on the car? You were trying to be responsible by drinking vodka while driving?”

Jensen hung his head in shame.

“I-I wasn’t, I swear I wasn’t drunk.”

His dad moved closer and hugged him too.

“This is over, you hear me? You’re so lucky! That car of yours is destroyed! 

When we saw how it ended…” Jensen’s mom sobbed behind them. “that boy… they don’t know if he’ll survive.”

“I’m sorry” he repeated “I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

***  
Jared’s mom was crying held by her husband. Their son broke three ribs and had an abdominal trauma. Doctors had to operate Jared because of an intestinal bleeding and retroperitoneal hematoma. The doctor that informed them told them that there was a small chance that the young omega could die during surgery, and there was a chance that he’d never be able to have babies. That left the Padalecki broken.

Jared’s alpha older brother, Jeff appeared from nowhere and roared when he heard of what happened, it was him who moved to face the guy who was driving drunk and hit his baby brother’s car.

Security is called to the room Jensen is in when a giant alpha guy enters and holds him by the neck.

“My baby brother is in surgery because of you, stupid spooled ass.”

The guards tried to pry Jensen free but not even Mr. Ackles could make Jeff leave the guy alone. Finally Mr. Padalecki entered the room 

“Jared is awake, Jeff, if you’re thrown out you won’t see your brother.”

Jeff let Jensen go, and moved back saying he was sorry to his dad. And he turned facing the Ackles.

“My baby brother is studying, but any chance to mate has been ruined. Who’d want an omega whose chances of giving birth have been reduced?”

Jensen’s dad let out a sigh “we will do our very best to compensate your family for any loss, but…”

Jared’s dad finally moved forward.

“My son is not lost. He’s still fighting for his life, even if he’s no longer his usual self.”

Jensen’s dad let out another sigh and held his left arm, his skin turned white and he collapsed on the floor.

***  
Jensen Ackles was still sporting a couple bruises on his face while he drove his mother to visit the hospital where his father was.

Alan Ackles had a heart attack after his only son crashed an almost half million dollars car against the car driven by an omega. 

Who thankfully was now recovering from major surgery now. Still, Alan and Donna decided that enough was enough, and Jensen had to grow up once and for all, he had to take responsibility for his actions.

Alan saw death right in the face and he wasn’t ready to check out and leave his hard earned company in the hands of a spoiled kid.

That’s the discussion the parents were having while Jensen went to visit his victim.

“Hello Kid.”

He said passing the door to find a pale figure on the bed, the slanted hazel eyes fix on him with distrust.

“Glad to see you awake. I came to see you yesterday and the day before.” 

Jared pointed to the balloons and stuffed animals on a chair by the window and nodded. He had a tube on his throat that was coming off today, they’ve said, so he couldn’t really talk to Jensen.

The Alpha stayed there for just a couple minutes until Mr. Padalecki entered the room and pretty much growled in anger. Which is actually weird, Jared’s mom and Jensen’s mom are the best of friends in the short time they met.

Jensen left the room after touching Jared’s hand and mumbling a get well soon sweetie.

***  
Jensen was called by his mother on a Wednesday, his father wanted to talk to him, he didn’t know what was happening, after all he was going out with Misha and Brock and his other boys, he was actually seeing the quite explicit sexy pictures Matt sent him, the phone call prevented him to get off with those pictures.

Once he got to the room he went cold seeing Jared’s parents there.

“Jensen.” his father was standing near to Jared’s father. “We just had a conversation about you and Jared. We got to the conclusion that the only way for you to pay any damage done to Jared is by mating him.”

“I’m not inclined to mate!” he protested.

“Is not a suggestion or a question, Jensen; you’ll mate Jared as soon as he recovers from his lesions.”

Jensen couldn’t believe it, and was ready to protest.

“Are you kidding me? I’m an alpha! Not gonna tell me what to do!”

His father growled and moved closer to him all the way the superior he was.

“You will do as I tell. Because one day I’ll be gone and I’m not gonna leave anything to a stupid immature kid who can’t face responsibilities!”

Jensen wanted to protest but not another word was directed to him. Even if his mother moved closer and told him it was for the best.

He had to stay there hearing his future and his life being discussed and programmed. 

“Father!” he shouted “This is humiliating, I’m not an omega!”

Jared’s father moved to him.

“No, but you ruined my omega son’s life! You have to take care of him now.”

Jensen let the room and went to see Jared. To find him crying his eyes dry.

“Jared?” that was the only thing that left his mouth passing the door.

“That’s why? That’s why you came to see me?” and sobbed.

“You were just looking for a mate? I was in college, and I was good.”  
Jensen had no idea of what to say.

“Sweetie.” Sherri, Jared’s mom was behind him “if Jensen wants it, you could still go to college.” She turned to look into the young alpha’s face pleadingly. “Would you Jensen?” he was left speechless. 

Sherri moved to the bed to her son “God knows this is not what I wanted for you baby, but your father decided it, at least he can have that much of his life, right? After all you took from him?”

Jensen felt a knot on his throat and only nodded. 

“My boy is educated and kind and he knows full well how to keep a house. If you get to know each other, I’m sure you’ll be happy together.”

The older lady kissed his baby’s head and left the room. While Jared taking on his mother words could see hope at the end of this.

“Okay.” Jensen sighed. “we’ll mate, as long as it means our lives won’t change much, deal?”

Jared nodded not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

Jensen went back home without even telling his parents and invited Matt over, he still couldn’t drink alcohol but a good fuck will cheer him up.  
***

Their parents decided that three months was enough before the ceremony, mostly because Jared will be on summer break and ready to move with Jensen and it’ll give enough time to keep appearances for Jensen’s family and friends. During preparations Jared saw Jensen only a couple times, once of those times Jensen brought flowers and yet another stuffed animal for him. 

Jared blushed, okay, he might have never felt the inclination to mate, but Jensen was charming when he wanted. Maybe this whole thing wasn’t that bad after all.

But it was, Jared went back to school and Jensen had to give up one of his expensive exclusive cars, his Audi to replace his future mate’s car. Jensen had to cut off his nights out to assist to boring meetings at his dad’s office, a mated Alpha had to work, he’d have someone to support and if it wasn’t even as bad as he thought it was more than what he wanted.

Jared went to school as usual but every now and then his mom and Jensen’s mom pulled him into a store or to a meeting or something related to the ceremony.

Both families shared dinners now and then and Jared was tossed toward Jensen while neither of them was comfortable with the other’s company. Both their parents started bonding and finding a common ground to start a friendship.

One night Jensen’s dad asked Jensen to drive Jared home after he stayed for dinner because Sherri sent him with fabric samples for the suits.

“You don’t have to…” 

Jared offered seeing how disgruntled Jensen looked. He was wearing a silky black shirt and tight jeans, obviously going out. 

“Nah... It’ll be cool. We’ll have time to talk…” Jensen offered one of those charming smiles. He could sell ice in the pole with that smile only. “You know… away from your parents and mine.” And he winked.

Jared felt the heat on his face and felt stupid hearing Donna cooing from the couch. Before Jensen offered him his coat and opened the door for him.

“So…” Jensen turned the key and smiled looking at Jared “How’s school?”

Jared smiled it was never his intention to ramble like that, he spent almost ten minutes talking about how classes were going and how amazing he thought his new philosophy professor was, how he had this very important paper about the consequences of breaking bonds in this new society compared to the old idea of divorce. “I just find fascinating that before it used to be a like a million reasons to break a bond and now we only…”

Jensen chuckled while parking at the Padalecki’s house. “Whoa, wait. We haven’t even mated yet. you don’t have to worry about breaking bonds, not yet.”

Jensen laughed and Jared felt his face burn.

“I’m sorry. I can’t believe I spent the whole time-”

Jensen made a movement with his hand

“I kinda find it interesting finding someone who is really passionate about something.” And he smiled “is great.”

Jared was sure, they’ll be fine. But the second he moved to hug Jensen and his future alpha rejected him all his hopes were crushed.

Jensen couldn’t believe Jared was this passionate about old society, something about the joy on every word the young omega let out scared him a little, Jared sucked life as if it were the last breath of a dying man. And Jensen hated him for that.

It made him feel stupid and shallow when his biggest worry was to be there before Brock started making out with someone else, because after those few minutes with Jared he was horny and needed someone slutty that will spread his legs but shut his mouth.

He entered the club feeling immediately how the low beat of the bass thrumming through his body washed away Jared’s voice and overexcited behavior.

He took Brock out of some other guy hand’s and pulled him to the bathroom where he fucked the young blond against the stall’s door making him moan and cry his name.

Brock sucked him on the car. Jensen stopped the car to the side of the road fearing another accident. The images of Jared unconscious in his arms, it took Brock a lot of effort to make him come after that.  
***

The rehearsal dinner night was a rainy one, Jared was worried, Jeff and his wife weren’t there yet and Jensen was drinking with few of his friends.

He felt alone and out of place because his friends couldn’t make it. He moved to talk to Jensen and one of his friends, a tall blue eyed guy pulled him to his lap and feel him up.

“Damn, Jay, this is a nice piece of hot ass…”

Jared was struggling to get up, looking straight to Jensen hoping he’d help him. Jensen had someone at his side and Jared could see the blue eyed smaller guy had his right hand inside Jensen’s pants while he was sucking his future mate’s neck.

“Let me go.” He pushed the guy’s hand forcefully and tried to get up when he felt the slap on his face.

Jensen was on his feet and holding his arm.

“Michael!! Don’t you dare to touch him ever again!!” 

Jared was speechless, never in his entire life anyone had dared to touch him with violence, not until now.

Jensen turned to Jared and one of his hands held his face tilting it to look into his.

“You okay?” a hint of remorse on his green eyes. “Darling… I’m sorry. He’s not used to the more modern ways.” He caressed the offended cheek. “Please don’t tell our parents, please.”

“Jen?”

The guy who not long ago had his hand inside Jensen’s pants looked at Jared’s face with scorn and sprawled his legs seductively.

“Should I look for someone else while you pamper your omega?”

“What?” and Jensen let go of Jared’s face “NO! It’s just… Jared is not used to violence.”

Jensen’s hands left him so fast he staggered a little, Jared was left standing there feeling awkward. 

“Come, Jared, this are my friends, Michael, who will never again lay a hand on you.” And in a breathless promise against his ear “I promise.” Jared ignored Michael’s blue eyes roaming his body. 

“This is Matt Cohen. He’s one of my closest friends.”

“And I’m his lover.” Spat Matt.

Jared felt his blood boiling.

“From tomorrow you’ll better use WAS.”

Jared faced Jensen.

“I’ll be waiting for my parents at the door.”

Jensen sat next to Jared and greeted their families, he shook hands and said thank you, and they shied away from each other every time friends and family asked for a kiss.

Jensen drank a bit too much and started groping Jared under the table, sadly that’s how things are supposed to be, Alphas were entitled to act on their impulses, Omegas were supposed to let it happen, Betas had a choice but it was more a theory than something real.

Jared felt the warm hand of Jensen but felt kinda sick because of the smell of alcohol on his breath and Michael sitting on the first table in front licking his lips.

Jared started feeling this was a huge mistake. Even more when a drunken Jensen started to caress his legs with more vehemence “I can’t wait to have you under me, begging for my knot.”

“Jensen.” he set his foot down. “This is embarrassing, stop.” He looked to dull green pupils “you’ll have to wait until tomorrow at least, look, you already brought a date.” He motioned with his jaw to Matt who was gritting his teeth.

“Fuck you darling.”

Jensen’s hands left Jared and the rest of the evening was tense and cold for him.

Jensen felt bad. He knew this was far from ideal. He was pissed, but doesn’t mean he is not a good guy, Jared just has to learn how things will be, he’d have the chance to go to school and Jensen would keep his friends. They agreed to that early in this stupid charade right?

Then things went completely south. Once dinner was over and everyone left, Jared said a cold good bye and left.

Jensen waited there until the last of the guests left, his friends were already drunk and ready to keep partying.

He didn’t see it coming, he didn’t know how but the roar of laughter from Michael and Justin told him something was wrong.

But was Chris, Jason and Steve’s mock that got to him.

“Is it true Jay? Is your father forcing you into this mating?”

Joshua and the other Jason were bent down laughing, matt was draped across someone else’s arms and ignoring him.

Jensen licked his lips and tried to calm but it was just too much. If he had one more day for this, if he had a chance, He went straight to his father and told him he’ll not mate Jared.

“Listen to me Jensen, I have invited all my friends and all our family and you’re not gonna disappoint me this time. You damaged that poor kid, at least this one time face the consequences of your acts.”

Jensen was shaking in anger. “And If I don’t do it?” 

“You’ll lose everything! EVERYTHING Jensen, you’ll be on your own.”  
And his parents left.

He was left in front of his friends leaving the place, all of them still laughing at him. How could they know? Only one person could’ve said anything, Jared, it had to be him, and he’d pay for this.  
***

It was a rainy day when his mating ceremony took place, it was small for such an important event, he was wearing a black and grey tuxedo. His mate will have a matching one.

Jensen was hung over and a makeup artist was brought to see him to hide the dark circles under his eyes.

His father once more just tolerated this, hoping this was the last of it. After all, a mated alpha has to be responsible.

Jared was shaking, this was not what he wanted in life, but omegas has no voice in mating, he’s supposed to trust his parents to find him a suitable mate and Jensen, even if last night acted like a knothead, he was usually nice and kind. 

He was sure that with time and a little work Jensen would be a mate he could learn to love.

Still the way Jensen was looking at him while he walked down to the table where the ceremony would take place sent a chill down his spine and not in a good way.

The cleric held up a knife and a ceremonial rope, he tied both guys’ wrists and spoke about the bond of mating. Then took the knife and cut a wound in every palm making them hold each other talking about the pain of life that has to be shared by someone who understands the pain like you. Then he said the bond was permanent and told them to be careful because life will be different now on because they were no longer alone.

The rain fell the whole time and one of the guys in the kitchen heard on the radio that roads had to be closed because of risk of floods.

It was cold and even with the alcohol and the music people kept looking out worried, Jared felt miserable, Jensen was on one side of the room laughing and chatting with a blond guy with green eyes, if it weren’t for the lewd movements on the guy’s hand he’d think he was a relative, but no relative should rub his crotch against another person like that.

“You okay Jay?”

A warm hand on his back made him smile, it was Chad, one of his best friends, he was a mated beta, and the only guy that ever made him consider mating before, now mated to Kenzie, another beta he was the guy he met longer in his life. He was also his classmate.

“Yeah, just… I still don’t fit in Jensen’s circle.”  
Chad caressed his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Kenz, Zach, Stephen and Gen are there, come with us.” and directed him to the other end of the room, where his friends were waiting for him.

But he wasn’t even half way to the table when Jensen had him by the arm.

It wasn’t even his idea. Jensen’s dad went to him telling people were talking about them not even sharing a dance.

“Look at him Jensen; he’s going away with someone else while you’re giving everyone a show with that beta.”

He marched after pushing Brock to a side, who was that blond idiot that felt like he could hold Jared?

Jared gasped, Jensen was holding him hard.

“Come with me sweetie, we need to talk.”

Jensen, once more drunk and ashamed because his friends kept making fun of him dragged his new mate into one of the rooms booked for them to change and pushed Jared against the bed.

“So you went around telling everyone why I had to mate you?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb, my friends found out my dad is forcing me into this as if I were a simple Omega bitch like you!” and holding his face. “Who else could’ve told them? Huh? Only you”

“Jensen... I didn’t.” 

Jensen didn’t let his face go 

“And then you decide to be someone else’s bitch”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Shouted Jared while Jensen pulled his shirt out of his pants and opened his fly.

“Maybe you just need to be fucked, so you don’t feel the urge to go with that blond guy who had his paws on you.”

Jared tried to resist, while Jensen pulled his clothes, ripping buttons and tearing cloth.

“No. Jensen, don’t touch me, NO!! HELP!!” and pushed Jensen hard enough to make the alpha stagger back for a couple seconds while he pulled his pants again

Jensen fell on top of him and held his hands up.

“You’re my mate, isn’t that what your parents wanted? Isn’t that what my dad ordered? Don’t play coy now. This is going to happen anyways.” 

Jared knew this was coming, he knew this was what his life will be now on. 

“Don’t worry baby…” chuckled Jensen “I always make sure my bitches enjoy themselves.” 

It hurt, more than pain was a burning sensation, an uncomfortable ache, but then? then Jensen hit something inside of him that made him squirm, it was so surprising he was sure it hurt, but the more Jensen hit that same place the more it changed into pleasure.

It was both humiliating and amazing, and Jared started crying as Jensen held his now fully hard cock and started jacking him off.

“I knew you were just another horny slut, I knew you wanted me.”  
He groaned while pistoning into Jared’s opening.

“Damn! So tight and so hot…” and hummed “don’t worry, I won’t knot you just yet, you have to earn the right to have my knot in you.”

His hands left Jared’s arms to hold Jared’s legs and wrap them around his hips before pushing in once more with force.

“Like that baby, so wet for me, I’m gonna breed you good. Can’t wait for us to be home, I’m gonna make you scream.”

Jared turned his head to a side and went limp.

“You’ll love it, my whores always enjoy it, you will have your turn, don’t worry, just like the others, like Matt, he’s such a whore, he loves when I fuck his mouth, what about you, I can’t wait to try out your mouth” with an especially hard thrust he kept talking. “Maybe you’re like Danni, she likes when I share her around, she likes having more than one inside at the time. Maybe you’re just as hungry for cock as she is.” His knot pulled on his rim and Jared grunted “Mark loves when I spank him, he likes when I make it hurt, would you enjoy that?” another thrust, another pull, another flash of pain on Jared’s hole. “Rachel is the whiner, you might take her title. You’ll moan so pretty when I fuck you.” Jared sobbed, this wasn’t what he wanted or expected. 

But the more he moved Jensen felt something different, this was not mindless messy fucking, this guy here, who completely surrender to him was crying, because the pain Jensen caused him yet again. When he was pulling out his head fell down and he licked Jared’s sweat stained cheek. “You’re so sweet.” And he blinked, things were clearer now.

“Jared.” He said remorseful while his balls draw closer to his body and the white searing pleasure filled him, the smell of Jared’s skin, of his arousal made things even worse while he pushed inside one last time and his knot popped sealing them together.

Jared gasped once more this time feeling Jensen’s seed pumping on him. It dragged him into completion, pleasure shaking his body.

“Oh, no…” Jensen tried to pull away to feel his cock stuck on his mate and Jared gasped once more before hissing in pain. “Damn it.” Jensen closed his arms around Jared. “Sorry, this wasn’t planned.”

Jared made a noncommittal sound as only answer. 

“Damn it! I’m too drunk for this.” Jensen moved on his side holding Jared close so he could be more comfortable. “Does it hurt? Did I… did I hurt you?”

Jared let out a huff that could be confused with a sob or a laugh. “What do you think?” finally hazel eyes met green ones.

“We’re mated Jared, this was supposed to happen.”

Jared’s mouth twisted. “Yeah I know. This was exactly what I had in mind.” He ignored his mate.

“OH FUCK.” Jensen’s hand caressed his back. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I guess is the bond.”

Jared had this idea, if it ever happen, he wanted his first time to be sweet and loving, with someone who cared for him, someone who made sure he was okay and enjoyed everything, somewhere discreet and romantic, the perfect place for memories of love, not like this in a hotel room having his clothes torn open.

Jensen stayed still for the next ten minutes before with a sucking noise his cock was released. Jared felt relief until Jensen’s hand traveled to his hole and pushed inside.

“You don’t want to get all messy. We still have to face the crowds.” Mumbled Jensen and in the extreme of humiliation Jared had to walk to the bathroom with his new mate’s hand attached to him.

By the time Jared came out of the bathroom Jensen had left the room. There was a clean shirt on the bed. It had a note “in case yours is not presentable.”

This was not what he expected.

Jared entered the car leaving the party after he hugged his mom and his brother, inside the limo he found Jensen drunk and giggling to an equally drink girl standing at his side of the car.

“See you soon hottie.”

Jared felt mortified at the smile of victory the girl sent his way. Jensen noticed his distress but didn’t even care.

“What?” he said laughing. Jared turned away and smiled once more to the people outside the car.

They got to Jensen’s house and before he could show him anything he was held down and his pants ripped open once more, Jensen knotted him in the floor near the door once more, Jared felt the bite on his neck and the faint smell of blood, this time he felt real pain and felt like crying, Jensen told him about his whores, about how he was just one more, one of the many, that he’ll make sure Jared enjoy being hanging on his knot, telling him how good it felt to fuck someone new. Then he just passed out the second he came, ignoring Jared completely. The young omega cried until he was swallowed by darkness to wake up cold and alone on the floor. Jensen was asleep on the couch.

Jared wandered around until he found the bathroom and took a shower, he had stuff there already. His mom and Jeff made sure of that, so he fell on the bed and slept.

His mind wandered back and forth from that evening, did Jensen rape him? Was it rape? He was his mate, and he sure enjoyed it, at least part of it. And he felt unclean and used and ashamed.

By the time he woke up again; Jensen was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared stayed home; it was a kind of tradition. The newly mated weren’t supposed to leave the house the first week, mostly because they spent that time fucking.

He just felt out of place, he was Happy his mate didn’t want to knot him if not necessary, but not having Jensen there was also an insult. He wanted to believe he could do it better, yes they had a rocky start but they could do it fine.

He made breakfast before sitting on the table waiting for Jensen.

But he stayed there for almost six hours it was around five in the afternoon when Jensen entered the house stumbling in at least not as drunk as last night.

He saw Jared sitting and rubbed his eyes cursing under his breath.

“Good afternoon to you too.” Jared let out.

Jensen let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry; I went out this morning and passed out at one of my friends’ house.”

He moved to sit in front of his young mate.

“So, what have you done all day?”

Jared looked at the dishes bitterly.

“Wait… you mean you haven’t eaten or went out or anything?”

Jared smiled.

“Imagine my parents find me wandering around, what should I tell them?”  
Jensen was frowning. “Okay, I guess this is no longer good, but we can order take out.” Got up and moved to the phone. “What do you want to eat?”

Jared was quiet while Jensen asked for food from a restaurant and told him he was sure he’ll enjoy it.

Jensen changed into more comfy clothes after a shower and helped Jared unpack, by the time the food arrived Jared felt better about himself and their new situation.

They ate in silence, still not sure of what to say.

“So…” Jensen started opening a bottle of beer for him and another for Jared. “What are your plans with school next semester?”

Jared looked at him in disbelief.

“You do want to go back to school right?” Jared nodded. “Good, because we said we can keep our lives pretty much unchanged aside of the mating thing right?”

That night Jensen stayed home and they went to bed dressed, Jensen chatted with someone on his phone for a while, and Jared started reading a book.  
He never notice when he fell asleep.

He dreamed with a life completely different from his own, a life where he was cherished by his mate, where he loved Jensen and they could not be apart from each other more than few minutes at the time.

In his dream Jensen was holding him on bed, murmuring sweet nonsense against his ear, not like the things he said when he knotted him. It’s very different.

“You’re so perfect, so unique, I had no idea this would be like this” And the Jensen from his dreams kissed the delicate skin under his ear.

“The first time I kissed you, it was so perfect, so sweet, I knew that was it, I would never again kiss other lips.”

He felt the pressure and heat of Jensen’s cock on his hole and moaned, instead of the scary painful intrusion from the day before this was welcomed and it was soft and kind and loving. He felt overwhelmed by emotion and sobbed. Real warm hands closed over his chest and Jensen was holding him, his mate was cleaning tears from his eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay, I won’t hurt you again.” And Jared felt Jensen’s fingers in his lower regions, his pants discarded as his mate prepared him.

It was exciting and scary and he felt dirty and used, but also felt like this was what he wanted when he woke up that morning.

Still it surprised him when Jensen started talking. “Damn, wet and ready, fucking waiting for me to take you, you’re gonna be one of my favorites, I can see it.” And entered him filling him so deep it robbed him from air.  
“It’s like you’re made for this.” He pushed deeper. “I’ve fucked so many but no one ever felt like this.” Jared blocked the rest, he heard of how fuckable he was, how he wanted to make him beg, how Jensen wanted to take him to his friends and let others see how good it take his knot.  
Jared felt like crying such a contrast with his dream, and it felt even worst because he was getting off with this. When Jensen knotted him Jared started crying, Jensen ignored him and fell asleep.  
***

Jared woke up alone again, there was a small towel under his hips, he took his time took a shower and moved out of the bedroom singing along and planning his day.

He padded his way downstairs, shirtless and barefoot, Jensen sure has gone to see one of his friends or maybe to work, but he found him dozing off on a couch with the newspaper over his chest, take out breakfast on the table was getting cold.

Jared moved to the table not making any noise, he was sad, this couldn’t keep happening.

“Finally.” Jensen yawned and walked in the kitchen scratching his stomach raising the hem of his shirt. “I’m sorry, I wanted to make breakfast but I am in fact useless for pretty much anything, so I did what I know best, order it.” He laughed at himself.

Jared sipped from his coffee and smiled. “You really think that of yourself?”

Jensen’s eyes traveled across the room before reaching his mate’s and he nodded.

“That’s stupid. You seem like a quite capable person.”

Jensen laughed hard he felt his face blush a little.

“Now, you’re a terrible liar, eat up kid, before it gets cold.”

Good thing Jared was starving and the food was delicious. Jared forked food to his mouth and chewed while examining his mate’s face.

Jensen felt like a bug under a magnifying glass while he drank his coffee.

“What?”

“Nothing, I was just thinking your mom said you were at the top of your class and that your final paper was a business plan your father actually used to make his company national.”

Jensen nodded and asked if he liked what he ordered.

“Your mom told me your dad made millions of dollars with your ideas.”

Jensen blushed. “Yeah, and what’s your point with that?”

Jared smiled and dimples made his face even more attractive. “You’re not useless.”

Jensen stared at him for a long while until Jared finished his breakfast.

“I was thinking I’ll stay home today?” Jensen was pretty much asking for permission. “I understood your point yesterday. it’ll be hard to explain if I was found with someone else while recently mated, right?” and getting up to throw everything into the bin. “I have this new videogame, Lord of war? Wanna play?”

Jared saw Jensen under a different light that day. They played and had a nap on the couch before sharing junk food and laughing over sports and more games, as if they were roommates and friends. 

That night Jensen stayed with him and didn’t tried to knot him, Jared for a day felt like his dream could be real some day.  
***

It’s been a month since his mating and tradition dictated that they had to invite close friends and family for dinner.

Jared was going crazy with worry, he wanted to cook. His mother would never forgive him if he didn’t cook, but he had never made dinner for almost 20 people. Both their parents, Jensen’s Aunt Samantha and her kids, three of his friends, and one of his bosses Fred Lehne, Jared invited Jeff and his mate, Chad and Kenzie with their kid, Zachary and his date.

“Calm down, okay? You’re a good cook but not for so many.” Jensen tried. “Why don’t you make ONE course and have a catering service helping here, huh?”

“My mom will kill me…” 

Jensen sat next to him and caressed his leg.

“And mine will kill me if my mate is stressed out of his wit and spends the night in the kitchen.” Jared chuckled and rolled his eyes before looking at Jensen. “We have to look like a happy couple, even if it’s all an act, okay?”

Jared thought it was a good way to call it, they were starting to know each other, and one day they’ll be real mates. Meanwhile, this was perfect. It was kind of a quiet comfortable companionship, Jensen haven’t tried to use him again. Maybe the next time it’ll be just right, as Jared always expected it to be.

The night of the dinner Jared was waiting for his guests most of them were set to arrive around eight, Jensen’s parents will come around the same hour, Jensen who now was working with his father will arrive around seven, he said, To help Jared with the last details.

So the bell at a quarter to seven was a surprise, an unpleased one at that. 

A red head girl was standing on the entrance, wearing a dress that was half an inch away from underwear, her cleavage was so low Jared feared her tits will fall out if she so much as breathes. The whole piece so snuggly tight around her body, she won’t be in any risk to breath anyways. The hem of her skirt so high she better don’t raise her legs to walk.

And on her face, pretty face, enough make up to provide a whole cirque du soleil function without trouble, her sin red lips curved in a smile while long painted lashes fluttered while she looked at Jared’s form from head to toe, and from toe to head.

“Hello, I’m Alaina.” and entered the house without invitation.

Jared was speechless, this… this creature was asking for Jensen as if Jared was a maid. 

“You must be the omega, right?” and she walked inside as if it were her place. Hips swaying to drag attention to her well shaped ass. “Tell me sweetie where’s that big bad alpha of yours…” and turned around with a seductive face.

“MY MATE!” Jared tried to be clear. “Is not home yet, today is our one month dinner and I don’t believe…”

“Oh, I know baby, that’s why I’m here, and after that I have a date with jennyboy, he said he’ll give me a tour in the house.”

She moved to the alcohol cabinet and poured herself a drink, sat near the window as comfortable as she could and took out a cigarette.

“So you succeeded on getting his knot?” Jared blushed. “I know Brock tried, and Matt. That little slut. He, more than anyone else wanted to be knotted.” She took a long drag of her cigg and turned to Jared again studying his body. “Don’t see why, you have nothing special and I know he’s you know, hung.” Alaina smiled wickedly. “I’m only interested in the sex and the presents, you can keep him when he’s being his usual good for nothing self.” 

Jared squared his shoulders.

“Sorry, I believe you’re not in our guest’s list and I…”

“Oh, But I am! Jennyboy invited me, I think even before he called his parents.” She took another drag of the cigarette on her hand and then shook the cinder on the first thing she found around. “So… are you filled already? Is my baby really giving up on his harem for your sorry, skinny, obviously prude, ass?” She chuckled.

“Sorry, I don’t speak slut, translate that to proper English.”

“Are you pregnant Jared? Because I missed Jensen’s cock in me on Saturday nights, that’s my day, you know? I used to have him all for me on Saturdays until you.”

Jared laughed at it, so that was it, jealousy and greed. 

“None of your business but no, I’m not pregnant, I still have two years of college ahead and I’m not planning on having babies yet, and I’m sure your Jennyboy isn’t either.”

The woman looked at Jared with a smirk that showed her sharp teeth.

“So cute. Omegas don’t have that much spunk normally” Alaina crushed her cigarette on the surface of the coffee table leaving a smudge and sure a burn there before getting up and getting close to Jared’s face. “I’m sure you don’t think any of us just gave up. No, you better don’t feel so sure of him.”

“You should leave.” Jared pointed the door and avoided her face.

The adorable passive aggressive act finished there, in a second she had Jared by the neck and her long well manicured fingernails painted in matching red broke his skin.

“You are Omega, little one, and I don’t care how much of a good lay you are, you don’t have any right in the world to tell me what to do!”

Jared was scared to death but he decided he won’t show it.

“Careful, you’re hurting a mated Omega. BITCH. You’ll have to face my alpha.”

They heard the echo of steps on the floor to see the catering service lady, another beta, who was staring at them. She stepped closer, protective instincts taking in.

“Mr. Ackles, you okay?”

Alaina growled and let go of Jared.

“We’re fine, leave.”

Thankfully the lady didn’t obey Alaina. 

“Sir, we need your opinion on the centerpieces for the small tables and your okay on the kids deserts.” She stood there, waiting for Jared to walk in front protecting the omega as her nature mandate.

***

Jensen walked in the house to find the smell of smoke and something else, violets, Alaina’s perfume.

“Jared?” let’s pretend he’s not worried of Jared meeting the very alpha looking beta he fucks every Saturday. But truth is Jensen is worried, Alaina was like Michael and Kevin, from a very traditional upbringing. She would hurt Jared. He had to invite Michael and Alaina, but he asked Justin, the only one nice to omegas too. He was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of high heels on the hardwood floor and heard the voice right when the perfume got stronger.

“He went after the beta that brought the food, darling. How are you?” Al, Alaina was already rubbing her scent over him. “I missed you this last three Saturdays, hottie, why I had to sleep alone?” the alpha moved to hold her waist and nuzzle her hair.

“Damn, you smell good, baby.”

“You want to sniff me closer?” she invited pulling Jensen in for a kiss. “We can skip this stupidity and go back to my place, I have the Jacuzzi waiting…” she offered in a voice that was more a purr than anything else.

“… or you could act as a mated alpha and not force me to see you humping one of your whores in our living room when my parents are about to arrive.”  
Alaina chuckled.

“Your omega is disrespectful and demanding. Show him his place, alpha.” And she pulled Jensen’s hand to her mouth kissing his knuckles. “Someone would think you’re the one who has to obey. I can teach you good ways to spank him at my place…” She drove Jensen’s fingers inside her dress to her right boob.  
Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes in shock, the alpha kept her close to his body.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, please close the door as you leave, and you better call your parents. I’m not explaining them why you’re not here.”

Jensen was standing in the middle of the room. Jared walked back the hall he came from and Alaina’s laughter only pissed him more.

“You should leave Al.”

Alaina’s gaze measured him.

“Look at you, all daddy had to do was find you a tight virgin hole and you just settled in as the perfect little heir.” 

“Shut up.”

She moved inside the room once more.

“I’m your guest for this ridicule of a dinner jennyboy, do you really want to take it back? Knowing what it’ll imply? Because I’m starting to think you really are that poor dull boring pale thingy’s rightful mate.”

The lady pulled him down and kissed his lips leaving a smear of red lipstick.

“Get out of my house.”

Jensen ordered eyes flashing green lightning’s in anger

“Don’t worry, I bet Kevin is free for a visit. Say good bye to your leash for me Jennyboy.”  
***

Jensen saw her closing the door and marched to the kitchen to find Jared sitting down on a stool looking stupidly to the giant pecan pie he made knowing it was Jensen’s favorite.

“Oh, Good!” Jared mocked “I won’t have to think on a good excuse for your family.”

Jensen moved closer, angry and seeing everything in red.

“Shut the fuck up!” he said wriggling Jared by his arms, knocking the stool down calling all the waiters attention.

“She’s my friend, and you had no right to ask her to leave, you’re mistaking your place here, you’re the omega, you’re here to be a wet hole for me to fuck, nothing more, and I mated you because if I didn’t my family would have had to pay yours a lot of money, have you asked your parents how much they wanted for their useless damaged omega?”

Jared gasped and fought Jensen but his mate didn’t let him go.

“That’s not true, they would never…”

“My father said if I didn’t mate you he’ll cut me off, and I really need to keep my life style, even if I have to put up with you.” And let go of Jared with more strength than necessary sending his mate stumbling backwards until he hit the counter. “You have no right to tell me what to do or who to see, if you ever even try I’ll put you in your place.”

Jensen turned around and left the kitchen.

“And you better play your part of loving wife during dinner. I don’t need my parents knowing I can’t even keep a bought slut happy.”

Jared felt like crying, the waiters were looking at him, not even pretending they haven’t enjoyed the show.

“Get the fuck out of here!”

Shouted the catering service manager and moved to Jared with a napkin.

“New matings are hard, you’ll have him on his knees and begging forgiveness in no time, the same happened with my boy.”

Jared took the napkin trying his best to smile and say thank you, but also knowing that Jensen will never love him, not having all his “friends”.

The door bell sounded once more and Jared panicked.

“I’ll have one of the waiters opening, you calm down.” Mrs. Ferris said with a smile. She whispered as if confiding something. “He didn’t left. He’s upstairs taking a shower.”

Jared let out a breath he had no idea he was holding before he heard his brother’s voice rumbling in the house.

“Where is my baby brother?”

Before he could hide it Jeff was in the kitchen seeing his face still stained with the few tears he allowed to fall.

“Jay? What happened?” Jeff’s mate, Billie was one step behind him. Jeff had his baby brother by the shoulders and was inspecting his face. “That bastard hurt you? I’m gonna kill him!”

Jared had to bite his lips and tried to smile.

“Oh, really? Because he’s frustrating sometimes…”

“Frustrating?” Jeff was looking into his eyes deeply, and Jared knew he could read him.

“I told him he had to be here by seven and he’s right now upstairs on the shower when he’s supposed to help me.” Jared lied and Jeff frowned.

“That’s all?”

Jared’s tears filled his eyes again as he tried his best to nod.

“Jay? Is that all?”

And Jared started crying, he wanted to say it wasn’t, he wanted to say he had met four of Jensen’s lovers already and that the last one had been in this same house not an hour ago.

“I-I… we had our first fight.” And he let go, he started crying and bent down his head in despair, Jeff had him held against his chest in a second.

“Aw, Jared.” Jeff was smiling. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” he hugged tight. “I thought he was beating you, or hurting you in some way.” Jeff’s fingers caressed Jared’s long neck where the marks of Alaina’s fingernails left little angry welts and scratches. “Like this nails here.”

Jared gasped surprised, the door bell sounded and Jared tried to move.  
“You didn’t deny it Jay.” pushed his brother.

“Well, hello!” Donna Ackles started but then fell silent. Jensen parents and Chad and his mate entered and saw Jeff holding Jared’s neck to examine the wounds. “Oh My God!” 

Jeff turned to face Jared’s in-laws.

“Hello.” Jared trying to move from his brother’s grip greeted the others.   
“It’s so nice to see you all.”

“Where’s Jensen.” growled Chad.

Jared tried once more to sound cheerful. Not for Jensen, not at all, he wanted to sound cheerful because the other option was to tell his brother and his best friend that he wasn’t happy, what if it was true and his parents sold him to the Ackles? 

“He’s upstairs, he came late and is just getting ready.”

“Answer me Jared.” Jeff asked. “Are this-?”

“NO!” Jared closed his eyes and tried hard not to sound humiliated, how he could accept his mate brought one of his lovers home. “I swear this are not from Jensen’s nails.”

“Stop this now…” Jeff’s mate, Wilhelmina, Billie, finally spoke. “No Alpha would let his omega get hurt, and Jared says is not from his nails. Can we all please respect their privacy?”

Jensen went to shower and to prepare himself for the debacle, Jared sure as hell was about to leave.

He knows just like everybody else that there’s only three ways to have a mating terminated. A) When an Omega, or beta of any nature commits an act of adultery. B) When an Alpha or beta of breeding nature risks the health of the Omega or beta of fertile nature and their progeny. C)When an alpha or a Beta of breeding nature has an illness that will end with the death of mentioned person, in which case the mate would wilt and die too if the bond is not broken.

In case of the other two, the bond doesn’t really break, mating is for life and the alpha has the obligation to support his estranged mate and children, but both have the right to gain a certain freedom. To look for a different partner, and to look for treatment (in case of fertile betas or omegas) for the disease. transmitted to them by their mate. It’s only after either of them found a new mate that the bond is broken with a ceremony.

Jensen knew that Jared would go. No parent in the world would allow Jared to stay with an alpha mate that let him get hurt.  
***

Jared parents and other guests arrived and joined the against Jensen party, all trying to cheer up the young omega, by the time Jensen appeared on the stairs, still pissed and not ready to face his family and friends there were at least 15 people and four kids running around.

“It was about time” yelled his father over the rest of the voices. “We thought you’d leave your mate alone tonight.”

“Nice to see you too, father.”

While Jensen greeted family and friends Jared excused himself and went to the kitchen, he couldn’t stand being close to his alpha.

Jensen felt a hand on his arm and turned to see his mother dragging him to another room.

“What happened with Jared?” Mrs. Ackles asked furious. “I didn’t raise a son that could hurt an omega, his omega, HIS MATE like that for Christ’s sake!” and turning with tears in her eyes. “he can’t even defend himself from you!”

“I did nothing to him!” Jensen tried to reign his temper, it was his mother he was talking to after all. “We just had a misunderstanding, nothing serious.”

His father sneered.

“One little fight? And he ended up with those marks?”

Jensen stood there, stunned and stupid.

“Marks?” thinking about it he had been too busy to think about what Jared said to notice anything else. He knew Alaina enough to know she was dangerous. Chris’ scars were proof of how dangerous she was, and those were because Chris asked for a little erivacy during a conversation.

Without thinking Jensen moved past his mom remembering the faintest smell of blood on his mate when he pushed him in the kitchen.

“Jared?!” 

Jensen entered the kitchen and closed the door blocking the music and the voices from the other room.

Jared turned furious.

“Don’t you dare to touch me, I’m not gonna put a show for my parents, you’ll have to wait until-”

Jensen got to him and held his head turning him to a side exposing the marks, few of them broke skin.

“That bitch!!” Jensen spat angry. “I’m so sorry.” And something happened that Jared never thought, Jensen hugged him, repeating over and over he was sorry.

It took forever in Jared’s opinion for someone to open the door and clear their throat, it was Mrs. Ferris.

“Sorry for the interruption, but one of your guests haven’t arrived yet and is eight.” 

Tradition mandated that The One Month dinner had to be served at an specific hour sharp.

Jensen still holding Jared, his right hand was caressing mindlessly his mate’s hair. “Just a moment please, but you can have everything arranged, one guest is not coming.”

It was a disrespect to refuse an invitation to The One month Dinner, it was like knowing this mating wouldn’t last, so it was just as much insulting to withdraw the invitation.

Jared didn’t want to be in this kind of relationship, he felt bad, he didn’t want to have to beg for the love of his mate, he didn’t want to forgive Jensen the second he showed him some love.

“Alaina won’t get close to you ever again. I promise.” 

He said looking the marks on Jared’s neck.

“Nobody will hurt you again.”

Jared couldn’t look into Jensen’s eyes “You already promised that, you said no one would ever touch me again.”

Jensen hugged him once more.

“I know, I’m sorry, I told you I’m no good for anything.”  
Chad opened the door on that second and entered followed by Jared’s mom, Mrs. Padalecki saw them hugging and smiled.

Jared felt his cheeks getting hot feeling Jensen smelling his hair deeply as if he wanted to remember that smell forever.

“I knew this was just a misunderstanding” Mrs. Padalecki claimed, Jared wanted to cry, what if it was true and his parents gave him to Jensen for money? He closed his eyes hearing the breathy “I’m sorry’s” against his skin before Jensen let him go to face his mother in law.

“It was my mistake, and I’ll do my best to compensate him for it.”  
Chad was measuring Jensen.

“How are you going to do that?” he asked. “So far you haven’t proved you protect Jared at all.”

Jared called his friend’s name while Jensen turned to face Chad.

“I withdrew an invitation to this dinner for him.” He finally let go of Jared completely. “And I’ll do the dishes” he said whispering one last I’m sorry to his mate only. It drew a smile out of Jared.

“Last time you broke two glasses…” the omega let out while the lady cooed. Jensen faced him.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” claimed offended.

Finally Jensen and Chad were introduced and knowing how far back their friendship went made Jensen feel a little bit stupid for the jealousy he felt the day of their mating ceremony.  
***

Once on the table Michael was the first pointing to the fact that Jared didn’t cook the meal, from both sides of the table Mrs. Ackles and Mrs. Padalecki throwed him murderer stares. Jensen felt how Jared started trembling.

“Jared made dessert, that’s enough for Me.” announced Jensen with the most serious expression. “We’re no longer in the days of Omegas chained to the stove, not able to do what they want.”

Jared turned surprised.

“That’s incredible Jen. You used to enjoy those omegas’ company before.”

“I didn’t have Jared before.” For a moment the table got completely quiet. 

Jared was staring at Jensen’s face in complete disbelief.  
Then someone laughed, it was Mr. Ackles.

“You almost sound serious and mature, maybe the fortune I spent in your education is not a total waste after all.”

Everybody laughed, Jensen made a face, Jared started learning Jensen’s faces, this one was his *you didn’t hurt me* face, when something really hurts him.

“Of course is not a waste.” Jared felt amazed of his own reaction. “Jensen is smart, and talented and has great ideas, he just needed someone trusting him, someone who truly believes in him.” It was Jensen’s turn to stare amazed to his mate. “I mean…” this was getting out of hand Jared thought. “Not all the time, but he can be very smart if his mind is set on it”

“OUCH!” yelled Jensen while the whole, table laughed.

The conversation was steered to different topics from politics to fashion to TV and sports until it got to Jared’s plans for school that year.

They were hearing Jared talking about his amazing philosophy professor, Mr. Morgan, How he inspired Jared’s paper. The one paper that gave him a scholarship, he’d have everything paid for him, if his grades kept up, he could even go for a PhD in behavior studies or psychology.

“I want to get into the Omega Psychology program. I’d love to help people change their views on what an omega is capable of doing.”

Jared’s parents rolled their eyes.

“That’s my son…” her mother said fondly. “He’s Always wanted to change the world.”

Almost everyone on the table was impressed. Jensen turned to Jared, pride and something else, admiration? Displayed on his face.

“I guess is a good thing that Jensen doesn’t feel threatened by your achievements” Justin said, it was the first thing he said over the whole table. “After all he’s quite accomplished himself.” Justin listed the many achievements of Jensen Ackles and even few ones nobody knew about, Jensen humble said that wasn’t important. “Such an interesting couple, your kids are gonna have a lot of pressure to be nerdy.”

The whole table laughed, Jared felt his face and neck getting hot and Jensen let out a fake chuckle.

“Jensen is a smart man, no doubt of it. But I don’t understand the idea of an omega with tittles; they won’t need them to give birth or breastfeed their pups.”

Suddenly the whole table got quiet.

“SHUT UP!”

Jeff shouted, Chad and Billie were looking at Michael with hatred. One of the waiters entered and stuttered before moving to pick up some dishes and ran out.

“I’m sorry.” Mr. Ackles spoke. “Michael comes from a family with very traditional values, and old family with old beliefs.” He moved his hand to hold his wife’s. “I still hope one day he change them.”

Michael looked into the older alpha’s eyes.

“My ideas are the ideas of the ancient order, the one that forged this society, that’s why they’re old.”

“Nobody denies they’re old, Michael my dear.” Jensen’s mom spoke. “they were abolished when I was a little girl.” Some of the guests snickered. “Thanks to God, I must say, I’m omega too, if you don’t remember.”

The table was still in silence, but it got even tenser, if it was possible. Mr. Ackles held his mate’s hand and kissed it.

“She has degrees in ancient literature and languages. That never prevented Jensen to have all the attention he needed.”

Michael left his napkin on the table before facing Mrs. Ackles directly.

“Yet, your omega failed to give you many heirs.” 

Jensen Growl calmed the uproar on the table; several guests were already on their feet. Mr. Ackles had his fangs bare, something that hardly ever happen anymore in this civilized society.

Jared moved to hold Jensen’s shoulder.

“Are you ready for dessert?” Jared got up and motioned for the waiter near the door to follow his orders. “it took me the whole week to do it just like Jensen likes it.” without delay two of four waiters were clearing the dishes and offered wine and water, while the other two were placing generous servings of pecan pie with vanilla Ice cream in front of everyone. The kids on the side table cheered and some adults had smiles on their faces at that. Everyone waited until Jensen had the first bit, as tradition dictated. 

Jared was nervous, what if he messed it up? What if it wasn’t good? Jensen put the piece in his mouth and suddenly his eyes opened and his lips pursed tight and he dragged in a breath of surprise. The young omega felt dizzy with worry, a lump on his throat out of shame of ruining the only thing he’d have done for the occasion. He was ready to say he was sorry when Jensen opened his mouth.

“I think I’m in love.” Jensen let out and turned to Jared thanking him for the pastry. Jared smiled showing his dimples. the guests cheered and clapped. Justin joked about wooing Jared to leave Jensen and everyone laughed. Michael didn’t touch his dessert.

Luckily after such a sweet treat the conversation was once more affable and friendly, everyone had a compliment for Jared. Jensen’s aunt Samantha asked for the recipe, she was alpha, but was a widow. She explained that since her mate passed away she liked to cook for herself and her beta daughters instead of having someone else doing it so. 

An alpha doing domestic chores apparently was more than Michael could tolerate and he was about to burst. Jared could see it, the usually lustful stares were murderous looks right now, Jensen tapped his hand and smiled as if to calm him, Jared couldn’t help it, a smile bloomed on his face, not only for the silent promise of protection, also because he found hilarious pissing Michael off.

“Awww, you poor lambs” Billie let out while starting her second serving of pie. “you’re gonna miss each other when Jared goes back to school and you have no time.”

Jared smiled.

“Don’t worry. we have that part sorted out from the very start.” Jensen assured. “We’re gonna make our old lives fit with the new one.”

Jared knew what that meant and the smile on his face changed, he tried hard to keep up the charade. Chad and Kenzie knew something was wrong. The girl huffed pissed not facing Jensen again.

Dishes were cleared and coffee served, conversation was light and laughter filled the room, the whole event a complete success until Mr. Ackles noticed his son was already past half drunk.

“You have a big meeting tomorrow, Jensen. I don’t want you there hung over.”

Jensen said he was fine just to notice Jared taking his whiskey glass away. He took the tumbler and fixed Jared with a killer stare. 

“Don’t you dare.” He growled low.

The first person who left was Michael, he hardly said good bye, then Justin and then Mr. Lehne, then Jeff and Billie and Aunt Samantha next. Chad was surprised seeing Kenzie ignored Jensen.

By the time their parents left nobody else was home.

“Good night sweetie.” Mrs. Ackles kissed Jared’s cheek, exactly in the same place where His mom had kissed him minutes before, she him how glad she was to have him in the family, Mr. Ackles asked Jared not to let Jensen drink anymore.

“I won’t.” assured Jared and the man called him a good boy.

Jensen hugged his mom and closed the door. The second they were alone he slammed Jared against the first surface around.

“Don’t you ever dare to follow my father orders over mine. You hear me?” he shouted. “I am your alpha, the knot that ties you is mine, is that clear? You’re my slut, not his.”

Jensen had Jared against a bureau, twisting his arm away while his entire body was on top of the young omega. Jared was in pain, and he couldn’t avoid the whimper of pain.

Jensen misunderstood the sound. 

“I knew you were just like all the others, just a hungry hole to fuck, all omegas are whores.” Jensen’s right hand traveled to Jared’s crotch, grabbing him over his pants. “I knew you wanted me, and I’m gonna give it to you, as soon as those nosey betas leave.”

Jared was about to cry.

“Jensen, please…”

Jensen moved away, pulling him close and caressing his back, shushing him. 

“calm down… don’t worry.” It was such a different voice.

Jared almost ran to the kitchen, thinking he’d be away from his mate and his threats, just to see him walking behind him. Jensen passed the door and walked to the sink where a giant pile of dishes were waiting.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” he said with an apologetic smile. “I told you I’ll take care of the dishes.”

Jared ignored him and moved to settle things up with Mrs. Ferris and her boys. Jensen gave him access to a bank account in case he might need anything. Jared added a generous amount for the boys and then guided them to the door saying thank you. Mrs. Ferris told him to be patient. “You might think he doesn’t love you, right now, but he’s here, and he spent the whole night defending you against his friend, right?”

Jared smiled, he couldn’t say the truth. He scurried to the bedroom and was on the shower when he felt hands on his body, without any warning or preparation he held him, bent him down under the stream of water and pushed inside. Jared tried to fight at first out of surprise to hear the feral growl of his mate and strong hands holding him down. Once more Jensen only took, Jared cried during the whole thing.

“You have to met Misha, he loves weird places, showers, my office, now, a church once, my parent’s house, the car, anywhere, the dirtier, the kinkier, the better, you have so much to learn from him. I have this fantasy, you taking me in your mouth while someone else is in the room, UGH, I’d enjoy that.” He mumbled when he let out a groan, as if someone had punched him in the stomach, he came knotting Jared once more, Jared had his palms against cold tile, his legs spread, under him he could see the conditioner bottle he had in hands when Jensen appeared behind him, it was emptying its contents on the drain. The water was getting cold and instead of calming him, Jensen just started lathering his torso and arms, ignoring his mate’s sobs.

Jared had no idea how he got in bed that night, he had only boxers on and he had a towel under his head, Jensen was snoring loud on his side of the bed, one of his hands stretched to hold some curls of the omega’s hair.

He once more fell asleep. His life was ruined, he knew that much.


	3. Chapter 3

***

But of course, nothing is as terrible in the morning as it were at unknown hours of the night in complete darkness, and Jared could make it, at least until school was back, by the time they celebrated their three month anniversary with dinner at Jensen’s parents their life had a routine already.

Jared was in charge of breakfast and the made good use of Jensen’s gym, Jensen woke up, late usually, for work and ran out saying he was sorry,   
Jared then started reading material from the giant list of books and works his new classes required and then used to o go out for a walk or to college’s library, where more often than not found Chad and Kenzie and Jeff, of course, his teacher will be teaching him fertiles’ rights this semester, he’s Jared’s hero, an Alpha who refused to mate because he believes in Alphas, betas and omegas to have equality in front of the lay, because Betas and Omegas deserve the same rights. Then classes started but the routine didn’t change much.

By dinner time Jared and Jensen find each other at home, at least in theory, Jared comes home late, after too much time at some coffee shop with his friends or too much time listening amazed to his professor and Jensen… Jensen never says where he was, or with whom.

The three months celebration at Jensen’s parents is a tricky situation, because Jensen had to pick Jared up and they had to drive pretending they were the cute happy couple they were not.

Especially because their sex life didn’t’ changed much, Jensen taking what he wanted, Jared letting him and knowing he was also banging God Knows how many of those “friends”.

Jensen was standing outside a classrooms building, it was already cold, and rainy. He rolled his eyes when yet another group of giggling girls passed near and stared at him with batting eye lashes and biting lips in what they thought were a sexy way.

Then a door opened and a group of people came out, all surrounding a man, like flies around a candy, everyone talking over the others to call the guys attention. The man in question, was tall, muscular and older, wearing thick rimmed in black glasses, an almost all white beard and dark eyes that right now were fix on Jared.

They were talking about Omega rights and the theories on what they should do to have a change in the legislation when Jared blinked a couple times and turned to his professor still speaking and looking straight to him. The students started to leave, saying their goodbyes and 

“Jared?” Professor Morgan Called. “I’m looking forward to read your paper on the matter, I mean from a young unhappily mated Omega.”

Jared blushed against all odds, and smiled. “I’m sure it’s not gonna be worth your time.”

“Are you kidding me?” the guy was getting too close to the young impressionable Omega. Jared needed to confide to someone, and he admired Professor Morgan so much, he told the man about his life as a mated omega. “It’s maybe the only paper I’m interested in, you’ve been so brave, my boy.” One of the giant paws padded Jared’s cheek and he felt hot and giddy and felt butterflies in his stomach.

“I-I... I’ll try not to disappoint you.” Jared let out shakily. 

Jensen saw the exchange with something like surprise and something else niggling at him. Not knowing why he just moved to stand near his Omega and cleared his throat.

Jared gasped and moved back and away from Jeff, Jensen had one of his hands in the small of his back in a blink while moving forward offering his right one to the alpha. “I’m Jensen Ackles, Jared’s mate, Nice to meet you.”  
Professor Morgan looked at Jensen’s hand and then to his face.

“Ackles? the guy who ran over Jared, right? You’re the guy that forced the mating.”

Jensen faced Jared faking surprise.

“Me? NO! We had things sorted out before the whole mating thing. I’ll have freedom, he’ll have independence and we both will have peace. That’s the arrangement of our mating.” The man in front of him blinked as if surprised and faced Jared for a second.

“I guess you two have different views of your relationship.” Mr. Morgan let out before saying good bye and leaving.

Jensen didn’t say anything until they were on the car. There, he laughed, hard and loud.

“Who didn’t knew you were that slutty.” Jared turned at him. “You were practically rubbing your ass on the guy.”

“Not all alphas are like you, not everyone think with their knot.”  
Jensen kept laughing.

“All alphas think with their knots, but at least I’m frank enough to not pretend I care for your feeling before I fuck you.” Jared gasped and faced the road. “I guess his sneaky act of sensitive asshole get him an endless procession of omegas and betas offering themselves to him. Trust me I know, you’re not special you’re as much a hole to fuck to him as you are for me.”

“I wish I meant for you the same I mean for him.” Jared let out hurt and ignored Jensen after that.

Nothing, no matter what Jensen said made Jared react after that. Dinner was bitter for him that night.  
***

For weeks Jensen noticed that Jared was colder and colder not even worrying on having breakfast ready before going out, and coming home later than usual, even later than him.

He was avoiding him at all costs. For a couple days Jensen panicked at the idea of his Omega bending for his teacher, he was surprised that instead of rage at the idea it was a feeling of empty despair.

Jared used the excuse of classes and homework to move his stuff to a different bedroom, and Jensen stopped even going to him for sex. “You have your friends, I have homework.” the young one stated and for once his mate didn’t argue.

That’s why it was such a surprise that by the end of October Jared was still in bed while he was going out.

“Uh. You okay?” Jensen asked just to hear a groan and a sniffle from the bed. “Jared?” he got closer and saw the pale face of his mate, Jared looked ill. “Damn, kid, you look awful.”

“That’s how I feel, Kenzie’s kid got sick and she’s been passing the bug around.” 

Jared was shivering so badly his teeth were rattling. Jensen felt Jared’s forehead and noticed he was too hot and wasn’t opening his eyes anymore.

“You’re too hot.” In a second he had a thermometer. “104.2, Jared, I think even for an adult that’s too high…” in a second he pulled the comforter and Jared hunched over himself groaning pitifully while his mate disappeared out the door to come back in second his hands wet against Jared skin.

Jensen got Jared in arms without any effort; he carried his mate into the master bathroom and deposited him on the tub. The cold water woke Jared up gasping in terror. Jensen held him inside the water.

“Take it easy, take it easy, Jared, you can’t just come out.” Jared clawed him to get up and move out.

“NO, Please, no!!” his young mate let out a sob so painful Jensen closed his eyes regretting this and held him close soaking the front of his suit and shirt.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry sweetheart, this is for your own good, I swear.”  
Jared felt hands undressing him and tried to fight them back, it was like his eyes were covered with something and he felt cold.

“Please, please Jensen I don’t feel good, not now…”

He heard a curse and sobbing went limp, as usual this was going to happen either he liked it or not.

That’s why he felt confused when instead of dirty words and blunt touches he felt caresses on his back and something being rubbed against his skull, the ache on his body lifted slowly and the cold was going away to.

“Jared? You with me kid?”

Jared made a sound when a glass of water was pressed against his lips and it was tilted and the fresh contents flooded his mouth.

“You’re gonna be fine now, you’ll see.”  
Jared felt himself relax and fell asleep.

He had the second dream that night; he was alone in a different house, and he was waiting for someone, he walked around turning lights off and locking doors to go to bed, he curled protectively around something, a small baby, HIS baby.

Jared woke up gasping desperate, surprised and almost in tears, missing already the smell, and the small weight he felt in his dreams.

“Shh…” Jensen was holding him. they were once more in the master bedroom and Jared was naked. “Are you okay?”

“What… happened?”

“You were boiling. I just gave you a bath and you passed out. Don’t you ever do that again.”  
Jared snorted.

“Like you care.” For a couple minutes everything was silence and Jared regretted his words.

“Who says I don’t?”

***  
Chad had a phone call from Jensen telling him Jared was sick and that he won’t go to school for a couple days.

At first Chad felt like this guy was lying, he should go and check on his friend, even more when Kenzie said she didn’t trust Jensen.

“What if the bastard did something to him?”  
So Murray House was moving to check on Jared.

***  
Jensen called Jared’s friends and then he called his office. Telling his father that he had to stay home to take care of his mate was the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done.

“You?” his father almost shout out. “Why?” 

“Because you thought it was funny to find me a mate and now the poor boy is sick and needs me.”

Jensen was rubbing his face frustrated. Why his father insisted on make him feel this useless? “Hire a nurse or something, Jensen. You’ve never taken care of anything, every pet I ever gave you ended up dead.” Jensen sighed. “I don’t want to risk that poor kid.”

“We’ll be fine, but I won’t be at the office for a day or two. Good bye father.”

Jensen throw the phone on the couch and marched back to his bedroom, once at the door he started walking as silently as possible.

Jared thought it was cute how Jensen was tiptoeing not even checking if he was asleep, then he got in the bed and got closer, spooning against his back, resting his head near Jared’s and breathing deep.

“I know I can take care of you.” Mumbled and Jared felt his heart differently, weird and funny. Very warm and giddy. And he hated himself for it.  
***

Jared woke up with the sound of a kid shouting bloody murder, his head was heavy and he missed Jensen’s body heat.

“Jensen…” he mumbled seeing a shadow on his door.

“No, Kenzie.” That voice made him open his eyes.

“Kenz?” and he tried to sit, he was tired and his nose felt stuffy, his throat itchy and his eyes were sensitive. “What happened?”

“nothing.” She moved closer to the bed and touched his forehead. “I just wanted to be sure you’re okay.” She rubbed a hand over his friend’s chest and looked into Jared’s sleepy eyes.

“I’m finde…” said Jared sounding funny even to him. “It’s Just the flu.”

“You sure? Is not something else? Isn’t something Jensen gave you?” Jared blinked and fixed eyes on her. “I mean… I know he’s not being faithful.”

Shame and sadness were biting at his heart.“What are you talking about?” one thing was having the suspicion another totally different was to hear his friends knew.

“You remember Nicky? My cousin Nicky Aycox?” Jared nodded. “She’s been seeing Jensen for a while now. He acts as if he’s not mated.” Jared felt his eyes prickling. “And Danneel? She was at your ceremony, she’s was n my class at the nursing school and she’s been with him for the last two years, they never… Jared?” the young Omega felt tears falling from his eyes. “Oh sweetie I didn’t mean to…”

“No. I know, I know because we had things arranged from the beginning… he has freedom, I have independence and we both have peace…” he remember those words. “This way, this way nobody has an opinion on our lives.”

“Sweetie, you deserve better than this.”

“Better than what?” Jensen was at the door. “Are you saying I’m not taking care of my mate?” The female beta was on her feet and backing away from the ferocious Alpha. “You’re not taking him away, is that clear? I’m taking care of him. My Jared stays here.”

Chad rushed in to stand between Jensen and Kenzie.  
“What the fuck Ackles!”

Jared moved in bed and tried to call Jensen, the weird croaky sound that left his mouth called Jensen’s attention. Chad and Kenzie saw how the deadly alpha in front of them turned into a kitten and moved to the bed with Jared.

It all felt like a joke. Jensen felt embarrassed of himself, Why was him panicking at the idea of Jared leaving him? Wasn’t what he intended those first days? 

If he had the chance, if he had a day, he’d chose this day as the one to delete, the day his feelings were real to him for first time.

“She’s not saying anything of that.” Jared held Jensen’s hand. “I won’t go, we have an agreement, and I’ll respect that.”

Kenzie might think Jensen is an ass but she also saw how both guys were doing far better than a month ago, Jared actually initiated contact and Jensen freaked out at the idea of HIS Jared leaving.  
***

Jensen woke up during the night, he hadn’t tried to have sex with Jared in a while and he missed it, not like the absurd lust, empty lust he felt for his harem- as they called themselves- all those whores, that wanted nothing more than a dick in their holes and Jensen’s money and influence in clubs and restaurants.

From the first day Jared felt different, clean and honest, nothing to prove, nothing to pretend, he touched his mate’s forehead and it was cool, without reason he smiled to himself and spooned closer to him holding Jared close and inhaling the clean smell.

Jared woke up the next day with the most stupid feeling of peace, and a shadowy feeling of someone holding him lovingly in his sleep. Maybe he had one of those dreams, his dreams, where he was loved and happy.

Jensen was in the room.

“Finally… breakfast is getting cold.”  
Jared snickered.

“Why you always say that when I wake up?” Jensen blinked awkwardly and Jared smiled, hair sticking in every which way, the same comfy shirt he slept on and bottoms that rode low in his hips, Jensen look adorable.

“Not true... I told you worst thing…” he moved and balancing the tray he was holding on his hands climbed on the bed offering the breakfast to Jared, it was simple Pb&J sandwiches and fruit.

They ate in comfortable silence. Jared noticed how Jensen bit his lips every time he had a bite.

“What…?” 

Jensen looked away and his face turned red.

“I just… I’m not sure if it’s enough…”

Jared took one big bite of his sandwich and smiled.

“S’pewfet.” Let out with his mouth full and both laughed.

By the time Jared took a bath and Jensen had the bed done it was almost noon and Jared felt his stomach rumbling.

“DAMN! Jensen chuckled. “I guess we better order food now.”

Jared saw him getting to the phone and felt the need to do something nice for him.

“Why don’t we cook?”

“Cook?!” Jensen faced him as if he suggested conquering the world. “Not sure if I could be any useful at that, and you’re sick, kid. We better order something…”

Jared moved towards the kitchen confidently.

“We’re not cooking for thanks giving, we could make something like pasta…”

Jensen followed.

“Seriously…” Jensen followed Jared. “Haven’t you heard my parents? I’m useless, we’re gonna set the house on fire or something.”

It broke Jared’s heart that Jensen thought that about himself. So he tried to change that.

“you don’t have to do a lot, just help me with some of it.”

Jensen opened the can of tomato sauce while Jared chopped onion, then Jensen had to sit to a side because he cut his finger when he tried to chop parsley, he had a expression of complete misery that Jared felt for him and asked if he would want garlic bread and explained how to make it.

Jensen prepared everything and then sat a pan on the fire; put the olive oil on it not noticing some fell on the stove. He was getting the slices of bread close when noticed the smoke and the small flame. “Jared!?” he pointed at it in panic. 

Jared came running and turned the stove off, ordered his mate to put the pan on the sink just to see Jensen holding the pan and running around in circles.

It was frustrating, not to mention that he really got scared with the fire, Jensen’s face was still pale, the smoke had disappeared and he still was holding the pan.

“Jensen. Jensen!!” the man then turned and tossed the pan on the bin.

Jared laughed, he laughed hard, he kept laughing, he finally calmed down a little to see Jensen looking stupidly into the bin, and another fit of laughter came. 

“It wasn’t that funny…” mumbled his mate and Jared couldn’t control himself, he laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt, and he had tears running down his face. By the time he looked up Jensen was holding his pan again and Jared laughed hard again.

“Stop, it wasn’t that funny.”

“Oh…” another fit. “It was… it was…” another fit that lasted far more. “You should have seen your face.” And he kept laughing until he was sitting on the floor holding his ribs.

“Stop, it wasn’t funny… I told you, I’d burn the house down.” And he sat on a stool few feet away, still holding the frying pan. “Maybe my father is right… maybe that’s why…”

Jared got up from the floor where his laughter put him to get close.

“You’re kind, and you’re smart, and when you want you can be very caring. You made us breakfast this morning.” Jared kept talking not letting Jensen repeat it were only PB&J sandwiches. He took the object from the alpha’s hand. “You just never had to do this, right? Is your first time, nobody knows from the start.”

Jensen smiled, if he had the chance to relive one day, this day would it be. Without saying anything Jensen moved forward kissing Jared’s lips.

Jared would never accept this was his first kiss, but it was. And it felt great, it was warm and sweet and left him giddy and weak on the knees, it was the first time Jensen did something like this. He opened his eyes- let him pretend he didn’t know when he closed them or why- and smiled.

Jensen’s hands crawled to his waist and pulled him close, it wasn’t sexual. It wasn’t the simple biological need. This was tender and different. The second kiss surprised them both.

After the third kiss and Jensen’s hands caressing Jared’s naked stomach the pasta started smelling weird and they had to finish lunch. Jared showed him how to make the bread and in a second Jensen mastered it.

Once more they ate in silence, every now and then looking into each other’s eyes and smiling coy, Jared had imagined his first date like this. If this is how his life would be now on, he was more than happy it was with Jensen.

Dishes ended up on a pile on the sink while they moved to the living room, Jared was once more feeling sick, even if Jensen forced him to take a pill his fever rose once more and his bones started aching.

“How come you were fine when you were laughing at me?” Jensen had an afghan to cover him and made him rest his head on his right thigh.

Jared still giggled at the memory.

“I don’t know… karma?”

Jensen cooed him and kissed his hair, Jared felt better instantly. By the time he woke up Jensen had one hand on his hair and was caressing lazily while talking on the phone.

“I understand, but it’s not possible, I can’t see you today, we should reschedule this for… say next week?” Jared smiled, this sure was from work, Mr. Ackles said he’d never seen his son as focused as he was now that the company was growing under his hands. “I understand your frustration, but I’m busy, there’s nothing I could do.”

Jared smiled, his mate rather stay with him than going to work.

“I know Matt, you must wait for me, and you better be ready because I’m gonna fuck you into next week.” Jensen answered with a sound like a groan. 

“No, it doesn’t matter the kind of pictures you send.”

Jared wasn’t sure if he made a noise or if it was his heart breaking but Jensen said he had to go and hung on Matt. He felt a hand on his head and his name whispered by his mate. Jared closed his eyes pretending he was asleep, and he could hear Jensen’s phone beeping now and then Matt was sending pictures

Jared woke up again later in the evening when Jensen was carrying him to bed.

“You awake? Finally.” He mumbled against his hair. Jared let his hands hold on taut muscle and he let himself be comforted by the familiar closeness. He should know better than to think this was permanent.  
***

Jensen went to the office the next day even if for only few hours, Jared still felt sick and couldn’t even have breakfast.

Jensen moved to him while getting out.

“I promise I’ll be back soon, just one little thing.” He kissed Jared’s lips without thinking. “It’s all Richard’s fault he can’t follow orders given over the phone.”

Jared looked morose to Jensen. As if not wanting him to leave, and the kiss only made things worse, once more the panic was there, seeing his mate not happy, he understood that he would do anything to make him smile. And it terrified him.

“Smile… I’m leaving you all by yourself after a whole two days hovering over your space, and if you behave I might bring ice cream on my way back.” Nothing. “And candy? Gummy bears? Something else?”, Still no answer. “A movie?” finally Jared looked at him. “Okay a movie and a surprise but that’s my final offer.”

The omega smiled at that, how could someone like Jensen be so sweet?

Jensen came home very late, carrying the promised ice cream and something big on a bag. Jared had his books and had his laptop on.He was reading messages on his phone and hid the devise when his mate got close.

“I’m so sorry, I tried I did.” He sat at Jared’s feet on the very end of the couch. 

He deposited the bags he carried on the floor between his legs and offered Jared a gift bag with a very not manly red heart surrounded by lace and pink letter that said: “Get well soon.” Jared was stunned. So much he didn’t reached for it.

“I’m sorry, I swear, but one thing happened and then another and another…” 

Jared snapped out of the trance and held the bag. Inside he found a giant pack of gummy worms and a card. It had a couple bees over a pastry. “Get well soon cupcake.” Jared smiled. Inside there were even more things, a expensive looking scarf, white with thin strips of red, a stuffed animal, another bee, and then a pencil, at the tip of it yet another bee.

“What’s with the bees?” Jared asked closing his book and taking his candy.

“Nothing, it’s just they’re close to sweet thing.”

“uh-huh, and?” 

“You need a couple bees…” he ducked his eyes and hid a smile. “Because you’re the sweetest thing I’ve seen.” Jared was left speechless; this has to be the cheesiest thing anyone had ever said to him and the sweetest. It touched him to the very bottom of his heart. He moved forward taking Jensen by the lapels of his suit and kissed him. 

His mate tasted like coffee and it was the greatest taste Jared ever had. He never noticed when the alpha pinned him down, or that he had his legs spread around him.

“You want it?” asked Jensen, Jared nodded without words and kissed him again. “But the ice cream… ” joked Jensen and Jared couldn’t help but laugh.

Jared captured his lips once more. 

If Jensen had to live a day more than once. Jensen would chose this day, because for once he saw his omega’s face while knotting him, saw how a thin sheet of sweat covered the line of his hair as if it were a crown of diamonds, and those lips, he never tasted sweeter lips in his life, those lips let out moans that will put all of his harem to shame, not fabricated, false ridiculous moans, these were different.

“Damn… You’re my only omega now… only you, all the rest are betas and they’re not half as good as you.” And Jensen moved his pelvis looking for Jared’s sweet spot. “I knew this will be good for both of us…”

Jared couldn’t talk, couldn’t make himself articulate real words. He couldn’t ask Jensen to stop talking, or explain how much it hurt to hear about others, he only let out weird sounds that left him embarrassed and desperate for more. 

Is not like he didn’t enjoyed this before, he’d say he didn’t but deep inside it felt good, and that’s why he always cry, because he shouldn’t have enjoyed Jensen using him. Right now, he just had enough consciousness to cover his mate’s mouth with a hand and kiss his jaw.

This time when they got tied, Jensen held Jared and caressed him and kissed him leaving a couple purple marks on his neck.

“I think I’ve never before left a mark on anyone.”

“Could you… please, don’t talk about the others right now?” he finally said.

Jensen thought he knew Jared now. He was one of those that likes to be special and feel unique. He could give him that. DAMN! He could make Jared unique and special, for first time in his life since he was 16 Jensen thought he could live just fine with this one person to have sex with.

Jared felt Jensen slipping free, but the alpha didn’t let him go, he took the afghan that was on the couch and covered them both while reaching for the half melted ice cream and feeding Jared from it with the disposable little spoon attached to it. Jensen kissed his mate every few bites.

Jared knew he could live happy if this were his everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now to the dark part...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to God I do not think jensen is like this at all.... it took me a lifetime to convince myself todo this to his character; in my defense I do think that he's talented enough that he'd pul a quite convincing asshole

***

Jensen’s dad had good intentions, he did, but his words weren’t the right ones, for a start he chided on Jensen for his three days holyday.

“I had to take care of Jared.” His son mumbled as passing to the desk. 

“I didn’t found you a mate for you to use the poor thing as an excuse to not work! You have to show ethic and discipline, how can you ask that from those who work for you if anything can make you leave the office?”

“I guess you never stayed home with mom…”

“Your mom and I had a different understanding, I didn’t need someone to find me a mate, I could do it on my own.”

“I could’ve too, but you forced me into this mating, father, now at least let me take care of it.”

“I did, didn’t I?” he said and moving closer. “I even gave you a vice president in case you have any other excuse to leave your job unattended, again.”

“This is my department. I’m supposed to pick anyone working here.”

“You would have but you weren’t here. I had to do it.” Mr. Ackles moved to the window. “I thought I could trust you, but apparently I was wrong, all you needed was an excuse to stay home fucking that Omega.”

“Don’t talk about Jared like that.” A smile tugged on the lips of Jensen’s father.

“At least you seems to be getting along better, don’t you think we didn’t noticed how depressed he was in you three months dinner.”

“That’s only of our concern.” Jensen wanted to end this, get to work end up with everything and go back to Jared, the movies he brought home the day before were waiting for them, they’ll be watching one that night. It’ll be their first date.

“I just hope that kid gets pregnant at some point, its bad enough that you almost killed him, if you ruined his chances of bearing children... I won’t see the end of it.”

Jensen never talked back to his dad, never until this one time.

“Oh Yeah!! Your trophy dog won’t perpetuate your line… what a shame! God forbid I would want something else than having a dozen children for you.”

“I never said it was for me!”

“It is, I didn’t want a mate, and you mated me as if I were a fucking omega, I don’t want fucking kids and you’re already planning my children, and I bet you already checked with at least ten doctors for procedures to solve any problem or in vitro so you can actually have children if happens that Jared can’t.”

“We’re not talking about Jared. But if you want me to say it then OKAY!!” Mr. Ackles got in front of Jensen. “You should thank me for sparing you the shame of being one of those old ridiculous alphas carrying a beta half his age around, and popping pills to produce a knot long enough to keep their egos inflated!” Jensen faced his father, but Mr. Ackles was still a superior to Jensen. The niggling ringing of Jensen’s phone adding to the harsh conversation.

“If you were responsible, if you ever showed me any sign of maturity I’d have let you chose your mate and let you decide how you wanted to live your life. But I couldn’t!”

Jensen finally squared his shoulders. The phone was still ringing.

“I’m a grownup man, father. I’ve been living a life where you have no saying for many years. You no longer have any right to tell me what to do. I have my own house and my own money and nothing….”

“I want you to remember that everything you have right now I gave it to you, and all I want is for you to know how to keep it.” The older man held his chest. he turned red and started sweating. “Why you insist in this? Why you can’t for once take my advice.”

“This is not advising, father, this is criticizing and I have had enough of it.” Jensen sat and took the phone.

“WHAT!” his second in command, the one his father hired had a client on the line and Jensen sighed holding the phone while watching his father take a pill and relax a little.

Alaina entered the office carrying a batch of documents. “Good Morning Boss”. She laid the papers on the desk and organized them for Jensen.  
Jensen was stunned, why was Alain Huffman in his office? 

“Hello Sir, I’m Alaina Huffman, and I’ve been hired to help you in any way you need me to.” She looked at Mr. Ackles who was facing the window, his breathing still too harsh, she smiled, winked. Her tight black dress wrapped every curve of her body and her hair tied up leaving the column of her neck exposed for Jensen.

She licked her lips wantonly when Jensen looked at her. And bending over as far as she could go, showing off her cleavage. “I can help with that.” Her hands touched the papers but his eyes moved to Jensen’s crotch. Mr. Ackles left the office without another word.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Awww… Jennybaby. My tittles are real, not everyone has a loaded daddy…” and bent almost flat over the desk to kiss Jensen. “Besides this way I can have you even if for few minutes every day, for me and only for me… and I’m not jealous.” And pulling the pencil skirt a little at the time she knelt in front of him unzipping him. 

Pushing Alaina away asked her to leave. He promised they’d have time later. Jensen felt like he could use her to blow some steam. But one kiss was enough, no matter how pliant she got it would never be the same. 

And right now he hated Jared for it.  
***

Jared arrived home early, it was too cold to stay and Jeff wasn’t available, besides things were a bit different from a week ago and he wanted to have dinner ready in case Jensen came home early.

He put chicken breasts in the oven and made salted potatoes, and peas. He rummaged for a bottle of wine and prepared a romantic table for two.

Then he took a shower, and sat reading one of his many assignments waiting for his mate to come home.

Almost an hour later the door opened and Jensen entered, he was tired and his father words had resonated in his head all day long.

“Hey!” greeted Jared and moved close to him hoping for a kiss.

“Jesus! Can’t you even wait a minute before starting bothering me?” Jared flinched as if he were slapped and Jensen felt miserable, none of this was his mate’s fault. “NO! please…” he reached trying to stop a retreating Jared, and finally holding him kissed his temple and hugged him. “I’m so sorry. My father had been on my neck all day… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jared Mumbled while trying to squirm away from the alpha. “I made dinner if you’re hungry.” Jensen held him by the hand and Jared turned to face him; finally without resistance.

“Hey.” Offered Jensen and kissed his lips with the same tenderness from the days before.

“Hey…” mumbled Jared blushing and pulled his mate into the kitchen.

Sadly his father’s words were ingrained in Jensen’s brain and he felt like he couldn’t let this settle him down he was not going to be the perfect trained monkey his father always wanted. His first instinct was to praise Jared for his effort. Instead he ate as if it were barely tolerable and had his phone on the table. He even started it, the first message to Brock. 

“What you doin pretty one”  
“Missing you, hottie, wish you were here, I’m all lonely and cold in my giant bed”  
“Hmm jammies on?”  
“Nothing’s on”  
“Fuck”  
“Sure, ima wait for ya”  
“Awww, horny li’l slut”  
“Only for you. coming over?”

Jensen looked at Jared. The young omega was pushing his food around on his plate.

“Gotta go out, sorry, don’t wait up.” The alpha ran to the stairs to stop and come back. “Dinner was delicious, sorry, I’m distracted.” And he pushed send to his reply to the last message on his way upstairs.

“On my way you better be open and slick, won’t planning on wasting time.” He never heard Jared.

“Sorry I thought it’ll last.” Jared attacked a potato with his fork before throwing everything away.

So he had to sit and read and do homework missing something he didn’t had until those few days before. He did everything in his mind to forget what he knew Jensen would be doing. He just wondered who he would be with this time.  
***

As Soon as Jensen passed the door Brock had his hand on his junk. “Finally, I’ve missed how you taste.” The blond guy was on his knees in front of him, desperate to suck him off. “I’m gonna show you I can be better than any omega.”

Jensen didn’t want to hear that part. He held the boy’s hair pulling him away from his crotch where he just freed his hard on.

“I’m here to fuck, not to hear your opinion.” Jensen pushed Brock’s head on his cock and forced him to accept the intrusion until he was gagging.

After a couple minutes and once his lover and had set a pace he relaxed enough to enjoy the suction and movement of those skilled lips. He noticed how much he missed his time with his cock sucking slut.

He closed his eyes when the young man hummed with Jensen still very deep in his throat. The alpha did his best to stop thinking. Only one thing was repeating over and over in his head, and he won’t his father tell him what to do.

Brock was a mess by the time he finally left, one last look behind to have the image of a sleeping form over the bed, legs spread, hole gapping open and several condoms tossed around the room. The smell of sex filled the place. He’d have to send him something, something nice, really nice. He’d have to pay his whore.

Jensen got home to find Jared asleep on top of their bed, books and papers spread around him. And it melted his heart. Maybe it was the many drinks Brock gave him, or the even more times he came all over Brock but he just wanted to get in bed with him.

He curled around his mate caressing the back of his neck where a small scar was, the bite from the day of their mating. Jared felt him and inhaled deeply turning to face him and cling to him. A smile on his face showing faint trace of dimples “Hey…” Jensen couldn’t say more, something about how Jared held him and pulled himself closer left him breathless.

“Hey.” Jared held Jensen’s neck and kissed him softly. “I missed you.” Jared noticed then. The distinct smell of a beta and his smile melted.

Jared just moved closer hugging his mate. His heart aching while Jensen’s hand moved down his mate’s back.

“I’ve been thinking on you all day. Sweetheart.”

Jared hated himself for believing him. He couldn’t say anything or even remove himself from the soft sweet embrace. Jared just held to his mate and sobbed when he pushed in.

“Jared…” Jensen’s raspy whiskey rough voice whimpered. “So hot… so ready for me my precious slut.” A push. “None of the others is this tight.” Another push. “This sexy.” Push. “This hot.” One hard push made Jared groan and gasp. “What have you done to me.” hard push in and fast draw back. “I can’t get enough of this!” push and draw push and draw. Jared sobbed and bit his bottom lip ashamed of being turned on by this. 

Jensen kept moving while kissing the soft skin of Jared’s neck.

Jared tried to lie to himself, clinging to his mate, impaled on that giant cock. “Maybe it was just his imagination, maybe Jensen was faithful.”  
But his fantasies crashed.

“I’m going to tell them, I’m gonna tell them all. You’re so much better than them.” Jensen knot sealed them together. “OH, you’re so much better than any sloppy beta cunt.”

Jared sobbed once more, tears running down his face, tears that Jensen kissed away not knowing what they meant. How foolish of Jared to believe his mate loved him.

If it weren’t Brock was Matt, or the guy with the blue eyes. There was always someone else, and Jensen drifted apart once more.

Jared still longed for those few days but their routine went back to the same they had before, Jared even went back to his own room. Jensen still came to him every now and then with a present and kisses. And he hated his mate and himself for that.

One thing Jared didn’t know is that Jensen was taking more and more responsibility in the company, first: because Mr. Ackles was still ill. And two, because he wanted to prove his father he was good at something.

Jensen wanted to confide this to someone, he really wanted to say all this to Jared but felt ashamed, because apparently his mate was having one of his papers published as part of a magazine and Jensen felt his achievements were minuscule, miserable attempts compared to that. He felt bad and angry and jealousy turned into bitterness. He only let Jared pay for it in bed. He started knotting him more often than ever.

With Alaina at the office Jensen stopped going to the rest of his bitches as often as he used to. But that didn’t mean anything. Neither Jared nor that slut of a beta will ever force him to do anything he didn’t want or to please his father.

Alaina threatened Brock and Christian. “I’m working really hard in that place, I won’t let anyone else enjoy and spend the money I’m working so hard to make.” She said while sending them away. But she could shoo away all of them. The harem was just too big.

Jared had a call one day. Alaina called, telling him Jensen would be late and that he might not want to eat either because they were going to a business dinner. “Maybe I can convince him to come home with me…” she purred.

“Why would I care?” he answered before slamming the receiver with more strength than necessary. But he cared, maybe too much.

“Are you serious?” Jared shout the second Jensen passed the door. It was almost two in the morning and Jensen was dead tired.

“About what to be exact?” The alpha was calm and it only pissed Jared off a little more.

“Alaina is at your office? Couldn’t you at least pretend a little harder?” Jared was moving closer to his mate. “I just.” He let out an angry breath. “Alaina? Seriously from all your whores you have to have her at the office?”

“Why do you care? Is not like is important. Besides she’s amazing at her work.”

“I bet…” Jared retorted dripping sarcasm in every word.

“Okay, shut the fuck up, I come home every day and I was sure we were getting along at least decently now, don’t fuck it up. DAMN IT!” Jared backed away noticing the alpha beneath the human growling at him, pinning him against the wall. “I’m not letting her close to you. I’m keeping my promise.”

“Okay, you won’t be getting close to me either.” Jared gathered all his courage and pushed Jensen away, turned and the next thing Jensen heard was Jared’s door slamming.

The next day Jared had the first call, Alaina telling him what Jensen liked and what she just did at lunch under Jensen’s desk. And it continued every day, but Jared never mentioned this to his alpha.

Jensen came home every day to a hot meal and just the passing form of Jared, it took him a week to get the courage to reach to him for sex. He kissed him and even said he was sorry.

“I promise Jared.” He said while holding him when tied. “I won’t let her get close to you, or hurt you in any way.” Jensen explained how she got there and Jared for once didn’t believe him.

“She will anyways…” Jared didn’t say anything about the calls and suffered miserable the many times she called him every week.  
***

By Christmas break Jared found an excuse and went to visit his family for an entire week. Jeff had a new job offer and it was in Atlanta, so he’d be leaving early January. Jensen let him go, but didn’t even bother to go home those days.

Jensen woke up on Rachel’s bed, facing the ceiling. The radio alarm was some stupid station that had the news. “…And don’t forget we have only one day left before Christmas!”

Jensen gasped and sat up. He forgot absolutely everything about the holiday, and Jared wouldn’t be home.

He got up and dressed, they didn’t even put a tree, that’s why his parents had called so many times, that’s why Justin said he’d send a basket and Jared’s parents asked what they had in mind. He kicked himself for a giant fuck up. Who forgets Christmas?

He was sure it was because he forgot Jared’s birthday and checked twice just to confirm it was in July; a month before their mating.

“I’m such an idiot.” He punched the dashboard while a red light stopped him.

Jensen was still too pissed to go to his mate’s family house and pretend everything was okay. But he had to try. So instead he drove around until he found a tree sale and bought the bushiest, tallest tree he found, it’ll be delivered at his house in three hours. He thought it’ll be time enough to buy decorations.

“Dude you really had to wait until the last minute?” the teller had asked smirking at Jensen while fishing the last box of yellow lights from a giant pile of different types.

“Just give me the damn lights.” He was looking around for something for the top of the tree. When his phone rang, he had to move to the corner of the noisy space to talk.

“Hello? Jensen?” it was Jared’s mom.

“Yes Mrs. Padalecki, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you sweetie, merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas to you too.” But he noticed the uneasiness on her voice.

“Look. I won’t try to sugar coat this. I think you’re being very selfish.  
This is our first Christmas without my boy at home and I want to know what happened? Are you going to your parents’ for the holiday? Isn’t there a chance to have you coming over even if for a little while?”

It was the noise. It had to be the noise, Jensen thought, because Jared was supposed to be with his parents, right? Because his mom was sick and Jeff was going away next year he said.

“I-I… I’ll ask Jared…” Jensen had no idea of what to say, did his mate left him? Jared’s mom kept talking. Someone was trying a giant red nosed reindeer for their garden and the music from it was loud and two kids started giggling and clapping and Jensen wanted nothing more than to slap them over the head for all the obnoxious noise.

“Mrs. Padalecki? I’m sorry I’m at a store and I can’t hear you at all.” He tried to hear anything she was saying. “I’ll talk to Jared and I’ll call you.”

He picked the package the guy was offering him and called Jared.

“Hello?” asked Jared. It was obvious he had been laughing.

“Where the fuck are you?” he only had a beat of silence for an answer.

“I’m with my parents? Why?” the music behind him died immediately.

“Don’t you dare to fucking lie to me!” there was some whispering in the silence at the other end of the line. “Where are you?” Jensen heard the click of the line disconnecting.

Every alpha has a side of them that’s aggressive and reckless. Jensen was no different. He wouldn’t dare to hurt his mate, not unless there was a real reason, lies were, even if frowned upon by few; a valid reason to get physical with your mate. 

Jensen had to sit for a couple minutes and think about this. Where could Jared Be? How could he not rip his throat open?

His cell ringed. It was an unknown number.

“Sir, we’re at the address you gave us, and the person at your house won’t let us in…”

Dean stepped on the gas so hard his beautiful Porsche roared as a wounded beast while cruising street after street.

The guys left the tree on the deck and Jensen entered the house, it was warm and books and things were set around. Someone had been there.

“Jared?!” he asked angry and saw the man coming out from the bathroom, pale and with only his pj’s on. It was involuntary, Jensen didn’t even knew why but he had Jared pushed against the couch. His hand up ready to slap him, barely holding it, trying so hard it was shaking. “What the fuck?”

Jared looked nervously around as if the answer to all were on the furniture.  
“I just couldn’t deal with Alaina’s calls, or… or all the other things… I just had to have a time for myself…” 

“And staying here was such a good plan? Huh? All by yourself? Or you invited someone else?” Jared fidgeted trying to get away from Jensen.

“Calm down or I’ll make you.” Growled his alpha again and Jared whimpered.  
“You smell different.” Jensen sniffed his hair. “Who was here with you? You were fucking your teacher while I thought you went to your parents?”

“I was alone.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not. You can’t ask me for explanations, you just did the same, you weren’t here the whole week.”

“Why would I want to be here to a frigid omega that can’t even do what they’re good for? Huh? I rather fuck my beta whores than you.” Jensen pushed Jared away. “You have to learn a lesson.” Jared saw in horror as Jensen took off his belt and gasped horrified at the idea of his mate punishing him. 

“You’ll learn not to lie to Me.” Jensen pulled Jared to the couch, clearing books pens and papers with one arm before throwing his omega there. He ripped Jared’s pants open and took him without a word. Jared gasped at first feeling strangely detached of all this. It hurt, he wasn’t even wet, and it never stopped Jensen before, why would it stop him this time? But the knot formed and it stimulated Jared and he came, ashamed of himself. He started crying when they were tied. 

Christmas was maybe the most bitter of all holidays for Jared. Jensen didn’t even put the tree.

It was January in a blink and Jared went to visit his parents to say good bye to his brother while Jensen was on a working trip; With Alaina. He’d be gone for four days and didn’t want for Jared to be alone. He even called asking how he was several times a day. Jared parents were thrilled; Jared knew it was to control him.

Jared was feeling under the weather for almost a week now and even the delicious smell of his mom sugar cookies had him almost puking so he invented and excuse and left after hugging and kissing both Jeff and Billie. They decided they’ll go to the airport for one last good bye. 

His mother forced Jared to take some cookies with him and the smell inside the car had him gagging. He got home in a rush, his Audi parked just at the sidewalk and he puked once more.

His head ached and he felt bloated, he just moved to the couch and curled, he started crying for no good reason, just because he wanted marshmallows and there were none left.

Jensen came back that night, he passed the door and throwed his bag into the couch to hear a squeak and Jared sat covering his mouth with one hand and running down the hall again. 

“Again?” Jensen followed Jared. “Are you sick? Again?” Jared looked at him from the toilet, face pale and eyes red, tears on his face at the effort of throwing up. It was not normal to him, something was really wrong, his lips trembled and his eyes filled with tears. Jensen rolled his eyes to hide the fact that he wanted to run to Jared and hug him.

“Seriously… you better keep the wounded puppy act for someone who believes you this time…” still he moved to the sink and got a wet towel for his mate who was still heaving and hurling. 

Jensen helped him up and hugged him frowning when noticed he was crying.

“I didn’t mean that, okay?” he only heard sniffling. “You’ll be fine, come on… it must be stress or something. You’re a tough kid. Maybe something you ate at your parents…” and looked around. “When did you come home?”

“I don’t know I fell asleep, I came home because I wasn’t feeling well and mom made bacon and eggs for breakfast since Jeff will leave in two days, his tickets are for Wednesday morning.” Jensen held Jared away with a serious face.

“Jared it’s Wednesday. It’s almost 7 pm.” The young man looked startled for a minute and then without explanation started crying again. His brother must have left half a day ago.

“No, no, Jared? Jared! Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know…” he said and wailed. Jensen felt his heart breaking and held him close even when Jared wanted to leave.

That night Jared slept on his bed, curled in Jensen’s arms his mate soothing words and humming allowed him to relax enough to sleep at least a couple hours between vomits, even if he kept vomiting now and then. Jensen couldn’t wait for sunrise. He was going to call Jared’s doctor, the surgeon, anyone and everyone that could give him an answer on why he was feeling bad. What if this was because of the accident? 

Jared woke up at the smell of some tea, and the smell was delicious. It was sweet and calming.

“What’s that?” he asked to Jensen who was holding the cup for him.

“Anise tea, mom said it’ll help… with the nausea.”

Jared sat but didn’t take the cup.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to, you slept for almost 60 hours straight Jared and you’re dehydrated, Dr Grey said that if you can’t keep some pedialyte in you this morning you should go see him.”

“I don’t want tea or pedialyte.”

Jensen sat the cup on the nightstand. “Then ask for whatever you want, that’s beyond reason of course… jabberwocky blood might be out of the question.” Jared smiled.

“Pineapple and mango… I kinda… ” And Jared giggled at the weird expression on Jensen’s face. “Tea will be enough.” he moved to hold the cup.

“Okay, I have to go to the office, but I’ll call you as soon as I get there, and I’ll be home for lunch, okay?” Jensen kissed Jared’s hair and moved to get his jacket. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I won’t.”

“Just in case…” he lingered at the door for a little too long the words trapped in his mouth, he felt scared of what was coming out of him. “bye.”

Jared just curled in the bed and searched for his phone. He had a bunch of unread messages, most of them from the same contact.

JDM: are you there jay?  
JDM: how it went at your parents?  
And there was a dozen more. The last ones were:

JDM: Is Jensen around? Can I come and see you?  
JDM: Jay? sweetheart?  
JDM: I’m starting to worry, are you there?

Jared hugged the scarf he had around his neck; it was blue and still smelled like Mr. Morgan.

A couple messages from his brother and another from his mother and a couple from Billie. So he did his best, called his parents and his brother and explained that he fell asleep and that Jensen woke him up when coming home.

“You should take care of yourself, kid” Jeff joked. “Those classes are killing you; maybe you’re not as smart as you think you are.” Both laughed. “Take care of yourself baby brother.”

“Take care of yourself older brother.” Jared smiled sighing. “Kiss Billie for me please.”

He stayed in bed for a couple more hours only getting up when dry heaves came on him over and over, even if the tea had settled his stomach a little.

He got two phone calls from Jensen. One; asking if he had tried with the pedialyte and another one while he was on the bathroom, Jensen panicking asking if he was all right.

“I’m fine, seriously, I just need some more rest and I’ll be fine.”

“Sure, I won’t call you again.” Jared thanked God for that. “See you for lunch tough guy!” Jared smiled at the nickname.

But then the nausea left and he even got up and prepared a club sandwich for Jensen. 

That’s the last he remembers.

Jensen had his phone on his hand all the time Alaina even growled at him to put the thing away and pay attention to the client.

“Sorry, my mate is not feeling well.” Jensen excused himself and the man in front, Richard Speight Jr. smiled.

“Oh I know how it goes, my own mate is expecting our third… and when is the first.” And the man made a face that had Jensen blinking.

Alaina huffed and asked them to keep reading the clausule they were working on for the last three hours.

Jensen got home carrying chicken soup and jell-o, he brought also pineapple flavored pedialyte and some candy in case Jared was feeling better. The door was unlocked; it was enough to surprise him. He called for Jared but he had no answer.

He entered the kitchen to find his mate curled on one of the chairs, unconscious.

Jensen tried to wake him up desperate and Jared woke up as if coming back from a deep slumber, as if nothing were wrong in the world.

Jensen hugged him and kissed his face scared. “Don’t you ever do that again…”  
***

Jared sat next to Jensen waiting for the doctor “I don’t know why you insist in this.”

He huffed tired.

“Because you’re sick, and I’m scared and I don’t want ever again to find you like today.” Without his control Jensen’s hand trapped Jared’s and pressed hard.

Jared was ordered some tests and an ultrasound. He was given fluids and some medication for the nausea. At the end doctor Grey said he had an ulcer and was anemic.

“That’s all?” Jensen didn’t want to admit it but he was hopeful Jared was actually pregnant.

“Yes sir, that’s it.” And he crossed his hands over the desk. “So much has happened to Jared in this year… one cannot just get up and go back to real life as if nothing were wrong after major surgery and time on ICU.” The doctor faced Jared. “You have to take iron.” He was writing the prescription and recommending a million things, including reducing his activities “With a healthy diet and following orders, take this every morning and,” The man offered the little note to them. “You’ll be fine in no time”

They were quiet on their way home. Jared sat there silent when a long sigh left his mouth.

“You okay?” Jensen was looking at him, so he tried and nodded. “I told you it was stress or something.” Still he had no answer. “I’m sorry; I kinda think this is my fault…” Jared snorted and turned to the door. His phone buzzed.

JDM: you okay? What the doctor said?  
Jay: I’m anemic and have an ulcer… I told you your classes are killing me.  
JDM: but you love them, you know it ;)  
JDM: rest sweetheart, we’ll chat tonight.  
Jared smiled and hid his phone  
***  
Jensen did his best not to push Jared in anything he didn’t directly suggest by him, and didn’t leave him alone either. He used to come home always with something healthy and more than once he was there before Jared came back from school.

Alaina was jealous and her job was paying for it, then out of nowhere she asked for sick leave. Six days. She was puking and said her bones were aching. Jensen let her go because she was pretty much like Jared, what if he gave her the bug?

By the end of the same month was the one year anniversary of their accident. He woke up that day feeling like shit, so many things had changed in one short year.

Jared wasn’t home, and he made a mental note to send Jared something. In the end he personally bought his mate a watch, and wrote a card:

“One hella tough year with you, but tough times never last, tough people do. Thanks for being with me.  
Jensen”

Jared got the watch that night when he came home after school they were going to his parents’ house for dinner, he couldn’t just keep giving excuses and Jensen said it was a good idea.

He was wearing a dark green shirt and slacks, Jensen gasped when he came down the stairs. “You look amazing for someone who was about to die one year ago.”

Jared blushed but started walking down again to be presented with the box and was left speechless. “Thank you!” took the watch and was looking at it.

“I know I’ve been a jerk, I’m sorry it’s so hard to live with Me.” and kissed Jared’s temple. “Now let’s go, your mom would think I don’t want to get you there again…” 

Jared followed Jensen out and smiled again when his mate opened the door for him.

On their way to Jared’s family house Jensen kept trying to say it.

“I never say it, right? I am sorry…”

Jared turned. “Sorry for what?”

Jensen flexed his hand on the steering wheel. And his jaw tensed. 

“For everything! For the accident, for the mating, for being an inconsiderate jerk for everything, I fucked up your life royally.”

Jared made a sound and Jensen felt his heart sinking. So he kept quiet until they arrived.

The door opened and they saw their parents and few friends even Chad and Kenzie were there. 

“We thought that since you couldn’t make it for Christmas…” Jared’s mom said bitter.

“That was my fault…” Jared admitted, he didn’t want to say why. 

“Not true it was on me, I totally forgot about holidays with the business plan for this year and I messed it up.” 

Dinner wasn’t even that bad, except when both fathers started talking about the fact that they did quite a good choice by mating their kids together.

Jensen was pissed, but for once it wasn’t about being mated like an omega, it was about being mated without any of them choosing it.

Jared held his hand and then he noticed he was growling.

So they got up and with the excuse of Jared’s first class at 7:30 they left.  
On their way home Jensen felt the need to ask.

“You never answered.”

“To what?”

“If you accept my apologies.”

Jared snorted. “Depends…”

“On what?” Jensen looked at Jared for a second before focusing on the road again. The snow was almost gone, but just like the year before the roads were a risk.

“Are you planning on bringing more of them to our house?”

Jensen had the decency to blush.

“That, for a start was quite stupid. I was jealous without any right to be.” And he looked at his mate right in the eyes. “I guess that’s another reason to say I’m sorry.” 

Jared let out a small laugh to hide his nervousness. “Okay, and are you planning on calling me omega, as if I were nothing more than my status again?” he tried to dodge the fact that he was actually feeling butterflies in his stomach at Jensen’s confession.

“Another giant jerk moment of mine…” Jensen parked on the first corner and climbed down the car and moved all the way around much to Jared’s surprise, especially when he yanked the door open. Jared yelped as Jensen kneeled there.

“What are you doing?”

“Jared I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass and so impossible to forgive. But I’m trying to be better so you don’t have to go to other alphas to feel cared for.”

Jared blushed and tried to talk but nothing came out of his mouth. “Okay… okay!! Just get up!” a car passed and blinked the lights honking at them and Jensen was still on the floor. “You don’t have to say I’m sorry.”Another car did the same. “Get up, and I don’t go to any other alpha for anything” and someone wolf whistled from inside the next car. “Apology accepted, Jensen get up, let’s go home…”

“Just like that?”

“YES!! Just like that… ” And he motioned with his hand when a fourth car passed slowing down to shout for them to get a room and to laugh at them. “Get up!”

The smile on Jensen’s face was something of beauty. It made his eyes glow with a different light and little crinkles appeared at the edges of them. 

Jared wanted a kiss, but after Misha he just didn’t feel comfortable enough.  
April came with mid terms and nausea, yes, more nausea and more vomiting, Jensen kept his *friends* out of the way so Jared never had to worry again.  
He found the boy bent over the toilet and rolled his eyes this was a little bit too often. Cringing as another hurl shook his mate Jensen moved towards the boy. “Okay, okay… ” And he helped a shaky Jared up from the floor. “You better stay home today…”

“I have a deadline today… my paper on modern society is due today…” he tried hard to control his nausea when Jensen came back with his pills and a glass of water, while his phone rang insistently.

“I’ll call your teacher myself if necessary…” Jensen carried Jared to the couch and checked his watch he still had some time, even if his phone didn’t stop. He settled his mate as comfortable as he could, that include an empty bucket, several pedialyte bottles and some other stuff. “Call me if anything happens okay?” And he got up. He cursed under his breath and tossed the phone against the couch in anger. “Alaina, the bitch… called sick again I guess she had a date with Michael last night or something.” Jared just made a face and looked away. “I swear she’s a great representative, but lately is like she’s not even trying…” and looking at Jared. “Seriously, she’s a slut but she’s a great sales representative.” 

Jared nodded and ignored his mate. Even when Jensen said he was sorry.

That was the day Jensen had to work the hardest. His dad was on a meeting when his arm went numb and he collapsed on the floor. He was thinking only on hugging Jared and tell him about his father, take a shower and rush back to the hospital. But he came home to find Jeffrey Dean Morgan there, perched at the edge of the couch face inches away from Jared’s.

“NO, please, don’t stop on my account…” he passed across the living room and straight to the stairs “I kinda knew this was happening, I don’t mind.” He shouted while climbing the steps his eyes were gleaming, the alpha inside him was shouting for him to throw Jeffrey Dean Morgan out of the house by the neck. So he took another jacket and used the rest room more to calm hilself than anything else. “You still here?” he asked pissed when coming down. “I don’t feel like sharing… not right now at least.”

“Jensen, nothing happened…” offered Jared. “We’re just friends, okay?” Jared tried to get up but Jeffrey held him down.

“I was worried because Jared has been sick often, and even Chad thinks I should check on him or…”

“Shut up and get out of my house.” Jensen was calmed, or at least he pretended he was. 

“Jensen!! Jared stood in front of his mate.

“He’s right, Jay…” Mr. Morgan, Jeffrey offered and kissed Jared’s cheek and Jensen’s blood boiled. “See you on class on Monday.” He took the paper that was due that day and left after a brief good bye to the alpha who was too worried to even be nice.

“I can explain.” Jared tried. “Nothing more than a couple conversations have happened between us… ”

“But he feels like he can kiss you?”

“That was nothing.”

“Yeah, it was nothing, I kiss you all the time and it means nothing, I know.” He felt a little bit of satisfaction at the face of pain his mate had. “So! What’s for lunch?” yet he turned around and took the jacket. “I… I’ll be late tonight.”

Once in his car he noticed he never told Jared about his father, and didn’t even asked how he was feeling. Jensen went back to hospital, and only could breathe when sure his dad was stable 

But things were about to get even worst.  
***

Justin entered his office the day after jensen's dad went home. And just dropped the bomb, a friend of them, Tom; had died, and his last action was to announce Michael he was WIV positive. All of them, all statuses were at risk of it. The entire harem was at risk. The entire were society was.

The virus was a mutation of the old HIV, only more aggressive and this one had no treatment. Many of those who got infected killed themselves in shame and despair, and the families had the bodies burnt in a matter of hours. 

“Michael gave positive too.” Jensen was speechless, many of their friends had to be tested, all of them.

“Misha didn’t take it well.” Justin informed. “He was still crying when I left him for further testing at the hospital.”

“Wow.” Jensen fell on his chair stunned. “I don’t get it…” and rubbing his mouth. “How?”

Justin was looking to a point on the desk. “I want to believe I was careful, but with them… bendy Brock? Gen, Emily, Kristen, Allyson. How many times?  
How many times we shared them, Jay?” and he gasped. “Remember Alfie? We were too drunk to care.”

Jensen was sure, he had been careful, always wore condoms, but still nothing was 100% secure. What if he was sick too? Not all of his father’s money could protect him now. There was only one person he never cared to be safe with. 

His stomach churned at the idea, it was Jared. He thought about Jared being sick all the time. What if he had passed it to his omega, what if both of them would die? If there was one thing he’d change would be risking his Jared to all this, he’ll give his life, his time on earth to keep him safe.  
He just left the office in a hurry.  
***

Jared got home from the doctor appointment he didn’t mention it to Jensen because Mrs. Ackles called telling him about Jensen’s dad being sick and Jared felt guilty.

To make things worse Jensen didn’t want to talk about those days and even rejected Jared when the omega walked into Jensen’s room and joined him in bed.

The doctor was in a good mood, because this wasn’t serious, at least it didn’t appear to be serious. He was told it was gastritis and that he had to have a couple exams. That he should come back with his mate, he was tired and still a bit nauseous when he found someone sitting at the door. It was Misha, he knew him as the only shameless slut who dared to come to their house to have sex with Jensen.

Red rimmed blue eyes with heavy trails of tears stared at him, his face was pale and he looked as if he didn’t sleep in a week.

“Where’s Jensen?”

“Why would I tell you?” and passed him to the door looking for his keys. “I guess he’s with some of you sick perverts.” He tried to use the words as an insult, he had no idea yet, that’s why he was so surprised when the beta throwed him a punch and started screaming.

“I’m not sick, I’m not like him. I’ll be fine. I’m not sick!!” he shouted nonstop while throwing punches that even a sick Jared could avoid, out of nowhere he raised his fists and in one hit sent Misha flying back, his hand felt like it split open while he saw Misha bleeding right in front of him. His nose and his lip were bleeding.

“Sick…?” Jared wondered. 

“Michael is WIV positive, he’s in phase II.” And he collapsed on the floor. Jared felt like a bucket of ice water had been throwed over his head. 

By instinct he raised his hand to see Misha’s blood right over the knuckles he just split open with the punch. “SHIT!” he let out while trying to clean the blood away on his jeans. Misha got up, his eyes weren’t focused and he moved towards the street. “Wait!” Jared had him by the shoulder. “You can’t go out there like this.”

Misha let Jared lead him inside and into the bathroom, and he closed the door while Jared ran upstairs to the other bathroom and washed his hands desperate, he washed his hands with alcohol, the best option, still he was shaking, and at the verge of tears.

“Jared!!??” Jensen opened the door and shouted in panic at the trace of blood he found at the door.

Instead of his mate he found Misha coming out of the bathroom, a little more calmed but still in shock.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Michael is sick… Jensen I’m afraid!”  
Instead of being warm and friendly Jensen rolled his eyes.

“You can’t just appear at my door expecting me to take care of you…”

“I invited him.” Jared was jumping the stairs two at the time, but Jensen’s eyes were glued to the bandage on his hand. “He needs a friend Jensen, you can’t just use people when you need them and the toss them away…” he offered a hand to Misha and guided him once more inside.

“Come in, sit down, calm down and we’ll see what to do then, okay?” the blue eyed beta nodded and sat with a deep sigh.  
Jared went to the kitchen for a glass of water and Jensen followed him. 

“Wait..” Jensen moved to hold his hand, checking on the bandage. “He did this to you?” Jared told him what happened and how he had Misha’s blood on him. “Oh Shit. No…!” without thinking Jensen moved to hold Jared close.

“Is he sick too?” Jared asked softly. “What if I’m infected?”

“I don’t know.” Jensen held Jared tighter. “But whatever happens I’ll be with you.”

Jared did felt better but something was gnawing at him, the way Jensen was pushing Misha out. “I can’t trust you. You could do the same you did with him.”

“NEVER! You’re my mate.” Jensen moved back a little to see into his eyes a couple words were still stuck in his mouth and he was scared of them, he bent for a kiss, but Jared moved back.

“No please… ”

“What?”

“You said it means nothing, I can’t stand you doing it if it means nothing”

Jensen punched the cabinet near to his head. This was messed up, he was an ass for saying that, he knew but it was Jared who had a lover that really meant something

“Guess you rather have kisses from someone else, huh?” and he waited until Jared raised his eyes. 

“We’re friends, but fine think whatever you want. I guess you want me to have lovers too.”Jared closed his eyes at the second punch on the cabinet.

“Fine.” Jensen moved his mate against the wall. “You’ll be just like the rest then, just a hole to fuck.”

Jared fought to be freed while Jensen was pressing his entire body against him. “And I’m gonna use what’s mine.” Finally let the omega go, Jared swiftly moved away and holding the glass moved out of the kitchen, he was about to cry.

Once in the other room he found Misha with his back bent, elbows in knees, his head held in his hands while his entire body was shaking.

“Here…” Jared offered the glass. “Tell me what happened?”

Jensen saw from the kitchen door as Jared and Misha spoke, he knew Jared was sensitive and caring but he never thought he was this good. Never! And now, now he felt even less worthy of his omega. His father was right; Jensen was useless, even less than an omega. And Jensen hated Jared for that.

Misha left a couple hours later when his twin brother a cleric with the same amazing blue eyes came to pick him up. 

Jared sat in the same spot he was before and cried, Jensen tried to not feel bad for him, but at the first sob he moved there holding him.

“What am I going to do if he’s sick?”

“You’ll be fine. We have to believe you’ll be fine.” He reassured his young mate. “This is my fault Jared, as always, is my fault, I’m sorry.” Jensen called the doctor the second Jared fell asleep on his arms and explained the situation; he was given an emergency appointment for the next morning for both of them.  
***

Doctor Grey sent Jared to a different doctor, a specialist in Omega cases and Jensen was sent to infectology. 

“Is something wrong?” Asked Jensen when the doctor read the results of Jared’s labs.

“No, not really, just want to be sure of something before giving you any misgiving information.”

Jared let out a sound and Jensen was already at his side.

“Is there… if it were, if Jared were…” The doctor understood and nodded. “Is there a way to know if it didn’t happen before this… this incident?”

“Yes.” Dr Grey smiled. “There’s one way to be sure though… it’s not open to everyone because of how expensive…”

“We’ll take it.” The alpha said without even waiting for a nod from Jared.

“Jensen.”

“If they find out right away… to be sure you’re safe. We’ll take it.”

So Jared had to go back a couple days later.

Jensen was a tricky one, he had high risk behavior and had to be tested in different weeks and his results will be done in far longer. “Meanwhile I recommend not to have any kind of sexual intercourse, oral, anal or vaginal, the exchange of fluids is very risky until you have the results. Okay?” a very young doctor said before sending them home.

Alaina was waiting for them at the house. 

“Hello Jennybaby…” her face was paler than usual and she was wearing a sweater and jeans. “I had to come and present my resignation in person…” her eyes filled with tears.

“I’ll be inside, when you’re ready come in.” Jared didn’t even look at Alaina on his way in. “I don’t want her in my house.”

Either Jensen or Alaina could stop staring at the closed door after that.

“I guess I deserve that… listen I know there’s a lot to do. But-”

“don’t’ worry about work, how are you?” 

The half smile on her face wasn’t a good sign. “The doctor said he needs a confirmation, but two of three tests were positive…”

“You’ll be fine…” he moved forward and hugged her; she had nobody, absolutely nobody.

“Doctor said I might have caught it like a year ago…” and she cleaned her face. “I should’ve stayed in your stupid transvestite dinner.” She finally let her tears fall.

Jensen hugged her for a couple minutes and finally kissed her lips chastely. Then he noticed Jared peeking from the window.

“Remember Benedict needs to sign the deal before the first of next month or we’ll lose the…” 

Jensen smiled and ducked his head. “I know… I know, you’re just like my dad.”

“No, I’m not, but you need to be sure about his share, otherwise our goals for this quarter will go down the toilet, are you listening?” she smiled. “I’m staying at Michael’s, we’re gonna share our misery, just in case you need anything, okay?”

“Okay sweetie, take care.” She smiled poising as her old self.

“I always…”  
Jensen thought it’ll be the last time he’ll see Alaina Huffman.  
***

Jensen was swarmed by work, his father was still weak and he was in charge of the entire company. He had no time for anything, not even for Jared. Except for a couple brawls about Jared still having phone calls from Jeffrey, Jensen had no time. Not until Rachel visited Jensen a couple days later, saying she was still throwing up and running low fevers but that doctors said she was okay. “Just like Alfie, Nicky and Danni.” And smiling at the whoop Jensen let out. “Not sure about the rest.” And then biting her lips added. “You?”

“Not sure yet sweetie, doctor said he’ll call me if anything happens.” He was more worried about Jared, Jensen had his tests already but the envelope was still closed until Jared’s arrived.

“We’re getting together to celebrate, just in case, Justin is coming and…” she listed at least ten of his old friends and Jensen went with them. After all things with Jared were odd and he couldn’t even fuck his omega as he needed. If he was sick there was ONE day he wanted to remember, that one time Jared gave himself to him freely.  
***

Jared had a phone call that day while on Jeffrey’s class, the doctor asked to see him right away. He tried to call Jensen but his phone kept sending him to voicemail.

So Jeffrey had to drive him there.

“I just wanted to give you these results as soon as we got them, since your mate.” The doctor’s eyes moved to the strange man next to Jared. 

“This is Jeffrey Dean Morgan. A friend, my mate is at work and he couldn’t make it.”

The doctor doubted a moment but finally opened a couple papers on the desk.

“You have tested negative for WIV, and for any other STD. BUT we did found something.”

Jared was panicking- Oh God I’m gonna die- he thought.

“Your levels of HCG- B are high…” Jared had a face of complete misery. “That means you’re pregnant.”

Jared gasped and both his hands flew to his mouth. “That can’t be right…” he said almost in tears.

Jeffrey moved his hand trying to reach Jared’s but he was up and babbling nonstop.

“I’m not supposed to have babies, I was said I couldn’t” he started hyperventilating. This was not what he expected. “Oh God! Jensen… Jensen’s gonna.” And he just dropped to the floor. 

Jensen wouldn’t be angry, but he was at Alfie’s place, he was now in a committed relationship with his friend Mark. They were going at it right next to him. Everyone was laughing and celebrating they were okay, Jensen didn’t had his results yet. But he drank. At some point, without even knowing how; he had little Rachel on him. She’s sweet and right now she was feeling alone.

By the time she was impaled on his cock Jensen noticed he was too drunk to do this, and he noticed the small square package on the couch next to Rachel’s knees, she was moaning so pretty, so hungry for more. The sweetest omega he’s ever had.

And it hit home, this felt good, but wasn’t Jared, because if it were Jared they’ll be kissing, if it were Jared he could leave marks on his neck. It wasn’t until he started picturing Jared that he finally came. He was being careful not to knot her.

Guilt filled him when he finally got up and went home. He saw the Audi parking outside their home and Jared and his teacher climbing out of it. 

Jeffrey was smiling and when Jeffrey Dean Morgan opened his arms for the omega to hug him Jared just launched to him. It only lasted a couple seconds before they parted and Jeffrey looked around before he left, as if sensing the other alpha around.

Jensen waited in the car for a couple minutes, he knew what that meant. He knew Jared was sleeping with the other alpha. And he never before cared for his whores being with others. Never! That was the reason why the tests were needed.

He got into the house to find Jared smiling like an idiot in the kitchen, surely thinking about his lover.

“Where you went? Why was that man here again?”

Jared’s face illuminated.

“There’s a good reason, trust me…” and he bit his lip. Jensen didn’t even cared to ask; he just pushed Jared to the table, turned him around and bent him. “What are you doing?”

“You must learn who you belong.” And ripped Jared’s pants while he was asking, begging for Jensen to stop. “Shut the fuck up! You’re mine, don’t you get it? My parents bought you for me!” and his hand touched Jared’s entrance, finding him dry. “Look at you slut… he can’t even get you wet?”

Jared moved fast and jerked away from Jensen. “Don’t… the doctor said no intercourse remember? Until we’re sure… ”

“You are Omega, you’re MY omega.” Jensen moved forward and held Jared by the neck. “You open your legs for that man but not for me?” and he pushed his omega into the family room and almost throwed him on the couch before trapping him.

“Yes…” he groaned when he entered Jared, the heartbreaking whimper Jared let out only made him hornier. “I knew you liked it.” And bent over him to hold his hands and whispered. “Just like my other whores, just like them… nothing more. Only I don’t have to pay for you.” And Jared stopped fighting, and he let the tears run down his face.

“Then finish once and for all, so I don’t have to hear you anymore.” 

Jensen was so angry that he held Jared’s hips leaving his fingers printed on the soft flesh. “I will, and after? I’ll go out and fuck Rachel again, I did her already, you know? No condoms, no protection… and her pussy were so much better than yours.”

“What? NO!!” Jared had to protect his baby, he started fighting; he started fighting even when Jensen swore and ordered him to hold still. “Get off of me!! Get off!!”

“I like when you fight, your hole gets tighter.” He kept moving until his knot was forming and his seed started pumping from his balls. “I want to share you like we, Michael, Justin and me did with Misha.” Jared imagined the worst. And kept fighting he had to keep his baby safe.

Finally he managed to throw back a drunken Jensen, but he felt something tearing down there, and saw blood.

“You sure you’re clean?”

“What?” he said while his hand was pressing his knot and he was drunkenly laughing sprawled on the floor.

“You sure you’re okay?” Jensen got up smirking. “Are you clean?”

“I just fucked a public omega without protection. Who knows?” Jared sat scared. “What? Your oh-so-gentle alpha cares enough to use a condom and not knot you?”

“No, you asshole, Jeff is my friend, nothing more.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I don’t care anymore.” Jared smiled between tears. “I’ve let you humiliate me, I’ve let you treat me like garbage!!” he moved to the stairs. “All because I don’t know if my parents can give back the money your parents paid for me.” Jensen laughed hard while still on the floor. “But you won’t risk my baby!”

Jensen started laughing and closed his eyes while the thumping on his ears died down enough for him to process what his mate just said.

“My baby” Jared said. “My baby.” The words resounding on his head, Jared was pregnant. His Jared was with baby, with HIS baby. He didn’t ruined Jared after all, he’ll have a baby.

He got up and run upstairs to find an empty room. Jared wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Jensen cursed and sat on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Jensen got a phone call from his mother in law. Just to let him know Jared was home and fine, she told him in a very stern way that they’ll take care of their boy now, Jensen was not needed or welcome at their place.

“Is he okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Don’t worry, not of your concern anymore.”

“He’s my mate!”

“don’t worry in a couple weeks he won’t be anymore.”

Jensen’s mother went to the office and slapped her son across the face.

“I did my best Jensen I swear… I don’t know what I did wrong. Why you’re like this.”

Jensen lowered his eyes.

“I was jealous of the guy he’s always with.” And sitting on the first chair he found. “I’m such an idiot…” if Jensen could change one thing in his life? That would be, that he left his hate for his father’s ways pull him away from his mate.

“Yes you are, your father was so pissed he didn’t even want to talk to you, or see you.”

Jensen looked out of his office to the closed door of his father office.   
“How is he?” the look on his momma’s eyes let him know something was very wrong.

A week passed and he was going mad without his Jared, he missed the way the bathroom smelled like his shampoo or the way he used to sing along while cleaning on weekends. Missed when they sat to eat and Jared chewed every bite as if it were the last bit he’ll ever have and enjoyed it.

One morning he just grabbed his phone and dialed Jared’s number, he just needed to hear his voice again. 

“Hello…” sounded as if it were from a different world, sleepy and adorable. Jensen could almost feel the warmth of the bed and the smell of the pillow and longed to have his omega in his arms at night.

“Jared… it’s Me.” he heard a gasp. “Please don’t hang up. I just want to know if you’re okay… that’s all. Are you safe?”

“Yes…” he said curtly. “Don’t call again.”

Jensen was called in the middle of the night. His father had another heart attack and was once more in ICU. And the only thing he wanted was having Jared in his arms.

Jared parent’s visited Mrs. Ackles and offered any help she might need. Jared was there too and Mrs. Ackles smiled caressing his tummy, knowing that there was new life inside.

Jared missed Jensen and the green on Mrs. Ackles eyes made him want to cry. He hated himself for that.

How could he want to go back to Jensen when his mate did nothing else than humiliate him and force him to have sex?

The soft cold pillow under his head at night answered to that.

Jensen was kind, and always helped Jared. Because he always made sure Jared was safe, because stupid as it was he was jealous which must mean he cared for him, right?

You idiot- told his reflex on the mirror- you think he cares? He used you as he used all his whores, nothing more. The only difference is you had no choice other than obey him.

“Not true, he can be kind when he really cares.”

“when he feels guilty.”

Jared closed his eyes trying to control his tears, remembering how he ran upstairs fearing Jensen would follow him, how he locked himself in the bathroom to clean himself and called a cab, he wasn’t even taking the car. He stealthy climbed down the stairs to hear Jensen laughing on the floor where he left him and then in a second he was at his parent’s door asking for money to pay for his cab.

He was held by his father and cried, by the time he calmed himself enough to tell them what happened the only thing his parents wanted was to keep him away from the Ackles family.

“Jared!!” his mother’s voice pulled him out of the memories. Someone was waiting for him downstairs

***

Jensen woke up on his bed, cold and empty. He was the joke among his friends and family, mating going south before a year had passed. Everyone thought it was because Jensen was sick and he never cared to explain. 

Jared’s parents started the papers to dissolve the bond, claiming Jensen had put his mate and his unborn kid at risk of a fatal disease.

When his father finally could speak Jensen felt ashamed. The first thing he asked was to talk to Jensen.

 

“What happened son?”

Jensen felt like crying. “Nothing, we never really get along and I guess he had enough.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yes, are you ready to give up? I thought you liked that boy.” Jensen sighed. “Come on, after all this time you find someone you love and just give up?”

Jensen smiled bitterly. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Is not about me, you have to go back and take him back.”

Jensen snorted. “Yeah… because forcing him to be with me worked well the first time.”

“I remember how worried you were for him, even when you were in pain, even with stitches, with your arm on a sling you only cared for him.”

“What happened then... it was my fault.”

“I know, but you did what was right.”

“You forced me to do the right thing. You took over my life.”

“Oh no… I did what was best for you.” And he closed his eyes as if he were too tired. “I wanted to guide you, not force you, I guess I didn’t do it right.”

“You are a great father, always there.” Jensen smiled and his father opened his eyes. “Always fixing my mistakes… I’m as useless as you always thought I was.” Jensen’s head bent down as he let his tears fall. His father’s hand landed on his head.

“You’re not useless. I’m leaving my company in your more than capable hands. just try to not let it go to your head.” Jensen looked at him in stunned silence. “You really thought I don’t trust you?” and Jensen nodded. Mr. Ackles started crying.

“Oh my boy…” and the older alpha held Jensen’s hand. “You’re my most precious work. You made me proud every day of your life.”

Jensen blinked looking at his father’s face. “You said…”

“Jensen... One say things when angry that regrets forever more.” Jensen sobbed. “It was never to make me proud Jensen, it was never for me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry, just do the right thing, go to see your mate and win him over.”

“He won’t even see me.”

“Remember when we came to this same hospital after the accident?” Jensen nodded. “You were hurt, but after you said you were sorry you just couldn’t stop talking about him, every day Jared was here you came to see him, you were here before his parents, and neither of you boys could stop talking about the other.”

“He’s pregnant Jensen; no other mate could care for him now.”

“I know I ruined his life.”

“Not yet.” And sighing deep he kept talking. “I know you won’t accept you love him because you don’t want me to say I told you so.”

“No…”

“Yes. I need you to go and win him over.” Jensen saw his mom outside wanting to see her husband. “He loves you, he does, just let him remember that. Mend your wrongs before is too late.” AndMr. Ackles shook Jensen’s hand with his own weak unsteady hand. “Don’t wait, don’t be like me… having only one son who doesn’t love you or trust you…”

“Don’t say that…” Both were crying, Mrs. Ackles found them and with her hands on her hips asked what was happening. “One would think you’re insane!”

Jensen went to the office and spent big part of the day thinking about Jared and his feelings for him. He decided that he would win him over, for a start he called a lawyer and asked to set an account for his estranged mate and the baby. Then went to a store and bought some things necessary for the pregnancy, vitamins, salty crackers, comfy clothes he knew Jared would like and stretch marks cream. And he went to pay a visit to Jared. 

He took almost fifteen minutes to convince Jared’s parents to let him in, in the end it was the lawyer with the legal papers what convinced them.

It was only a month since they saw each other, but the second Jared appeared down the dark corridor Jensen could see the little bump in the once flat stomach, he was pale and his lips chapped. But still he looked like the most beautiful creature on earth to Jensen.

“Wow... You look good…” he tried to sound normal.

“I look like crap.” Jared fixed his hair. “I kept vomiting…”

“I’m sorry…” and turning. “This is Richard, the company’s lawyer, you’ve heard of him…” 

Jared did heard of him.

“Oh I’ve heard of you Jared, this man here has been talking about you this whole year… only good things don’t worry.” The little man kept babbling after shaking his hand and offering many papers to him.

He spoke about legal amounts and expenses and taxes and properties and many other things that had Jensen frowning. 

“Just give him the fucking paper…”

“Sure…” Richard was a beta and followed Jensen’s orders at the letter. “So if you sign here, you’ll have a new house and a trust fund for the baby and you won’t have to worry until you’re 50 at least.”

“I don’t want anything.”

Richard looked to Jared’s face then to Jensen. “Well, by law we’re forced to…” 

Jared kept saying he didn’t’ want anything. 

“Please. Jared this is for our baby.”

“My Baby. And I’ll take care of him or her. The only thing I want from you is your absence.”

“I’m serious…” Richard stood in front of Jared almost a feet shorter. “By law you have to take this or Jensen will have the right to take the kid away.” Jared backed away gasping and looking into Jensen’s face.

“I’d never… I’d never do that I promise.” Jared smirked

“Yeah... but you’re not good keeping promises.” Jared let out like a sucker punch. Jensen’s eyes filled with tears.

Once Jared signed, still not getting everything, Richard disappeared and left Jensen there.

“Is that all..?” Jared was already retreating. 

“Just one more thing. Here, this is for you” Jensen offered him the bag he was carrying and Jared felt like crying. “My tests are there, I’m clean, our baby...”

“MY baby…” corrected his mate.

“Your baby… was never at risk, I’m sorry for how things went.”

Jared didn’t even made eye contact, he just nodded and walked out of the room.

By the time Jared 12 was weeks along he had an ultrasound and heard his baby’s heartbeat for the first time, and he wished he could be with Jensen, he wished he could be held like others pregnant people at the doctor’s office.

He sent Jensen a video.  
***

Jensen turned the lights off when the phone rang. he was so tired he groaned angry at the acute sound.

“This better be important.” And it was, it was his mother, she told him his father had passed away, peaceful in his sleep.

“I turned off the lights and went to bed and he was already cold.” She sobbed. “Oh God.. Jensen what I’m gonna do?”

“I’ll be there.” Jensen couldn’t remember what happened. It was like short flashes of the things that had happened. He took the Audi, unconsciously needing the bond with Jared.

Then the road, the blinking red lights of a car in front of him and then the ambulance at the door of his parents house. Everything is quiet in those memories, everything is cold and the first thing he remembers again is his mother hugging him. Is the second time he’s seen her cry, after the one day he moved and the day of his accident.

He had his phone in his hands while telling Aunt Samantha and then to some other person. People came and went asking him if something was okay, he’s not even sure if he said yes or no, he’s not even sure what they asked.

The only thing he cares about is his mom. They had nobody else than each other now and if Jensen felt like the world had crashed over him it was ten times worst for her.

He was inside the church, his father was about to be taken to the cemetery but he just couldn’t let go.

“You weren’t supposed to go, remember?” He cleaned the one tear that fell down his face. “You said you wouldn’t leave your company in the hands of an irresponsible immature boy.” And he sobbed hanging his head. “I still need you, and mom needs you, why you had to leave?”

“Jensen?” he turned away from the voice and tried to clean his face when the hand held his shoulder. “Jensen… you don’t have to…”

“I’m fine…” he growled shaking his hand away.

“No, you’re not…” Jensen walked away. “Please? Let me help?” Jared moved closer to him.

Finally Jensen turned around. Angry. “I’m not Misha I don’t need help, and even less your psychology 101 shit.”  
Jared didn’t even moved back.

“You’re hurting… you shouldn’t be alone.”

“NO!! I should be getting ready for the thousands of hypocrites telling me they’re sorry, I should be making sure the office is not collapsing. I should be with Mom, she’s alone now, I don’t have time for this I don’t have time to have a breakdown…” he moved away once more when Jared got close. “My dad is gone Jared leave me alone!!”

His voice resounded in the entire empty cathedral and he got quiet stunned for the ruckus. “My dad is gone…” he said and started crying. Jared got close and hugged him. “He’s gone, what am I going to do?” and sobbed, his knees going weak. “I’d I have one day, if I had one chance… I’d tell him I love him, I never told him I loved him.”  
“Shh, shh, you’ll be okay, you’re a tough one.” Jared joked. “You’ll be fine.” They heard the steps of someone, Jensen’s cousin entered to make sure they were okay.

“Give us a minute and we’ll be out.” offered Jared before caressing Jensen’s arm one last time. “You gonna be okay?” Jensen passed one hand over his face to clean the last of his tears and nodded, he never raised his eyes to Jared’s. 

Jared had an eye on Jensen during the entire funeral; Even though Jensen didn’t turn to look at him. 

He was hearing Jensen’s mom talking about her husband when he heard Jensen’s sobs. Just like the night Mr. Ackles passed away. It was about four in the morning when his phone buzzed. He picked it up and saw Jensen’s picture, the one he took from their mating ceremony album and got pissed. Sure enough Jensen was drunk or something like that.

“I said don’t call, I’m serious.”

“Jared… my-uh-my dad died..? And I’m supposed to call my aunt Sam, she’s gonna cry, Jared… my mom is crying…” Jared was stunned. 

“Jensen? Are you okay?”

“No… my dad passed away, I need someone to hug, and you’re not home anymore.” Jared heard the heartbreaking sobs, after a couple seconds he spoke again. “What am I doing? I should call aunt Sam.” And the line dropped.

He woke up his parents and told them.

“Why are you taking his calls?” his father asked angry.

“Dad!! He need me now, both of them, his mother has been nothing but nice with me.”

“I’ll drive you honey.” His mom was up already. “They’re our friends Gerry. No matter what the boys went through. We’re Christians.”

Jared followed his mother after the ceremony, and he moved to hold Jensen’s hand. Rachel and Justin and many, many of his friends were there but none of them got close to Jensen.

Aside of Aunt Sam, her daughters and few other relatives, only Jared’s family was at the house. But Jensen was nowhere to be seen.  
In the end Mrs. Padalecki drove his son back home.

The next day Jared had classes, he was planning on going to see Jensen but Jeffrey stopped him.

“Hey kid.” And Jared blushed at the sweet smile on his teacher’s face.

“Hey…” he tried to move away fixing the strap of his bag, he yearned for his touch before, but since he left Jensen’s house he noticed how Jeffrey was more and more demanding and was always touching him. 

“I heard you finally left Jensen.” when Jared said it was true his smile grew. “We can go out on a real date then.”

Jared felt excited, but he had a baby to protect. “Jeff…” and he sighed “I’m pregnant. Remember? I can’t go out with another alpha.”

“Yes you can, besides you need someone who can take care of you and your baby, someone who keeps your best interests in mind.” And scoffing he added. “After all you’re just a simple omega.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing but that’s Jensen Ackles!! The bastard is loaded, and you’ll have his heir. Have you any idea how much you can make with that?”

Jared looked at his friend in the eye. He remembered his first conversation with Alaina. How the entire harem wanted nothing more than Jensen’s money and name for restaurants and clubs, for presents and whatever they could ask from him.

“I don’t think…” he moved away. “I don’t think this is what I want.”

“Oh Come on! You can’t be that stupid! Why you think I put up with your omega emo act?”

Jared smiled and passed next to him. No matter how many times Jeff called he didn’t even turn.

***

Jensen was working when he got the phone call. Alaina left the hospital AMA and went missing. Michael was missing too.

He didn’t care, it was Jared’s birthday and remembered last year when they were also on their rehearsal dinner. 

So he found the cheesiest thing ever, ordered personalized items for his once mate. He got a stuffed animal, and twenty balloons. All in yellow and black, all were bees, and he had a cake that will be delivered at Jared’s house.

And then he steeled for the worst, this was his last attempt.

When Mrs. Padalecki opened the door she throwed him a dirty look and was about to slam the door shut.

“Please…” he begged holding the door while balancing his bees. “I know I don’t deserve anything, but I love him.”

His stomach felt heavy and cold and he felt so light he could fly, even if the smile on Mrs. Padalecki’s face made him blush.

“He loves you too, he does nothing else than to talk about you.” And held the balloons and let him in. “have a sit.” She moved around a bit before standing in front of the sitting alpha, “What happened to you two boys?” She asked finally surrendering to curiosity, to the need to know what went so wrong with them. “I don’t understand why you two ended up like this, you were all over each other at first.” 

Jensen snorted. “I made a mistake… a couple a million mistakes… I ruined everything.”

“I don’t believe you, I know my son, he’s a stubborn idiot when he wants to be and I bet he wanted to be like that.” Jensen didn’t said a word against his mate. “Are you telling me he was perfect?” Jensen raised his hands in surrender

“No he wasn’t, but I did so much worse than him.” The older lady looked at him in the eye as if reading something on his very soul.

“I see…” and finally she smiled at him. “He’ll be arriving from school any time now.”

“Yeah? He’s not staying late for lab or anything?” Jensen was surprised, he knew Jared’s schedule by heart and on Tuesdays he stayed late at school for some kind of extra class or something. She turned at him once more with the intelligent expression on her face.

“No…” her face changed, she understood.

“Oh!” Jensen looked away. “I guess I forgot his schedule.” and then changed subjects. “How is he? Did the vomiting finally stopped?”

“He used to be late on Tuesdays… I guess he used to met with someone… right?” She huffed a bit "and i know for sure Chad was not with him... not since teh kids are born, so..."

"I-I..." jensen had no idea of what to say, how a simple beta cold reduce him to this.  
"did he had an affair?" jensne blushed. "I know you weren't faithful, that much I know, but did he?" jensen avoided an answer again. "you youngsters have no idea of how to build a life together." jensen smiled but the lady shook her head. "i'm not saying you deserve him; all I'm saying is that maybe my son has some guilt in this too. still I dn't think you deserve him." she tried to get up. "Maybe you should leave, my son does not deserve this. and if did something too..."

Jensen panicked. “No. Ma’am, this is not Jared’s fault at all, I was too stupid to understand what I wanted, or what he needed” And he rubbed his face to hide his tears. “The last thing my father told me was not to wait until the end to accept things, to accept love and I…” Mrs. Padalecki moved closer to Jensen hen a sob left him and hugged him while the alpha wailed like a lost child. "I miss him... I miss my dad"

“I know honey, I know, let it out.” She let him cry. “My dad passed away days before I was mated to Jared’s dad. I felt like I ‘d never love again… but I did, and you will too.”

“I don’t know what to do, I need him here, I miss my dad.” Those words came out of Jensen, the thing she didn’t let himself accept until now.

“You’re strong, and you’ll make him proud.” After almost ten minutes Jensen finally calmed himself a little.

“You think your son would take me back?” asked shy making Mrs. Padalecki smile. When they heard the door.

“Mom!! Why is that car park-” he gasped loud when he saw Jensen held by his mom.

“It’s nothing sweetie, but you should talk to your mate.” The lady let the alpha go, and smiled at him.

Jared crossed his hands. “I have nothing to talk about with him…”

“Oh you’ll talk to him Jared Tristan because he’s not the only one to blame for this.” Jared felt once more the same feeling of being sprayed with cold water.

“What did you told my mother?” Jared roared towards Jensen.

“So there’s something to say?” his mother was at his side. "maybe that guy who spent so much time with you; so much you almost smelled like him all the time?" JAred blushed. "I'm Beta not an idiot." Jared opened his mouth but it was Jensen who spoke

“Ma’am, I swear this is all on me, Jared did nothing I didn’t deserve.” Jared looked at him before seeing his mother retreating.

Once alone Jensen started talking and tried twice before trailing off. “Happy birthday.” offered finally. “I brought you…” and his hand pointed to the bees. Jared face that was expressionless cracked into the dorkiest smile.

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t know if you will be here... I guess that now, since the papers… I thought you’ll be out with Chad or Jeffrey…”

Jared got up angry. “it's over with Jeffrey!” he said loud.

From the other room they could hear. “I told you!” and then Jared’s dad shushed his wife.

“I don’t care. I don’t care because I deserve it.” Jared was getting angry. “I-I, my dad told me that they decided our mating because we couldn’t stop talking about each other.” Jared blushed and tried to say that wasn’t true. “If I-I...” Jensen sighed. “If I had a chance to change one day that’ll be the day I hurt you.” Jared looked at Jensen in the eyes.

“That’s pretty much the entire year I had to live with you.”

Jensen tried to speak but finally just let out a breath and shook his head no. “It was never my intention… it was never. But I get it, I lost you already.” He stood and moved towards the exit, but then turned and walked back to Jared. “But you must know something. I like you. Okay? I’ve been scared shitless because for the last six months the words I love you, were about to fall from my mouth every time I left you at home. But I was too scared to say that out loud.” 

Jared let out a breath surprised at the confession and moved out trying to get away. “I’m not gonna do this.”

“Why not?” Jensen followed Jared into the next room, right in front of his parents.

“I’m not that person, I won’t let you treat me like a rug and then just forgive you the second you decide I’m something you might want for a little longer. I’m not going back because you love me.” and facing him “What next? You made me hurt you because I love you?”

“I never thought I could stop wanting you, not once since we mated. you're the only good thing in my life and i don't deserve you, but I'll spedn my life trying.. iswear I'll try to be worthy.” And Jared was left speechless. “And if you come back I’ll never ever hurt you again”

“Do you have any idea how much I hate myself when you do that? I became the battered wife who always finds a good excuse to not hate her husband. I became the one victim that can’t see they’re a victim!” jared started crying and tried to move away from Jensen. "you raped me."

"I did, and you have no idea how much I hate myself for that."

"you hurt me..." jared let out in a broke voice. "I didn't deserve that."  
"no you didn't, is all on me, and I know what I'm asking is impossible, that nobody would want to be with someone as monstruous as me, but I love you, and I know one thing, I can't live without you.." Jared shook hsi head no"it was my alpha..." he let out ashamed, reccning that you let your instinct win over your reaon was liek saying you were inferior. "i know is not an excuse, I just wanted you to know... It was never my intention! and that Everything I did meant something it was never intentional cruelty and it was never just sex to me.” and biting his bottom lip. “you have no idea of how much I hate myself for what I did; for hurting you, and for beaing so stupid that I lost you”

Jared’s parents were startled and retreated in a second. Jared tried to walk away again.

“Why can’t you just face this, if we can solve things and make them work, just stop running away from me!” moved to hold Jared. “we can save this relationship”

Jared turned, his omega nature made him want to run and hide, but Jensen infuriated him and forced him to fight. His father, the alpha of the house was just one step out of the door waiting in case he had to step in for his son.

“There’s nothing to save, don’t’ you see it?” Jensen stopped fighting. “I was mated without wanting it, I was used by you without wanting it, I became something I hate. Why would I want to go back to that?”

“Because I promise I’ll change!”

“You’ve never been good at keeping your promises Jensen. Why you think I’ll believe you this time? What would happen next time Misha or Alaina or Rachel or any of them happens to be around? What would happen when there’s another WIV scare?”

“There won’t be anyone else anymore. From the first time with you I knew you were all I needed, I was just scared, I thought that having a mate was having a weight pulling at me, but instead of pulling me down you help me to fly.” And smiling to himself, “Even if I’m not worthy of such an accomplished omega.”

“What does it supposed to mean?”

“It means I know you’re a fucking genius and the only thing good about me is the money my father made to cover my lack of abilities. I know I don’t deserve you, I know you have more passion when you pee that I’ve ever shown in life, I know you’re a sun beam while I’m just fuzz, I know… I just want to spend the rest of my life with you because you’re the only person that ever thought I was more than my name and my wallet. And because you were nice even to the one person who humiliated you the most.” And finally taking a breath. “Who by the way is healthy, and send you his regards…”

“Who?”

“Misha… he said I was an idiot for even thinking on cheating on you.” And Jensen sagged back. “I guess he was right, I lost you, but I’ll take care of you and your kid. Because even if you don’t want me anymore I still love you, I love you.”

Jensen blinked and his mouth fell open as he realized what he just said. “I gotta go…”

“you’re not worthless.” Let out Jared to his back and Jensen was about to stop but just kept going.

Jared saw while Jensen left the house only saying a quick I’m sorry to Jared’s dad. The man looked at Jared with a frown.

“I know. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s not about him coming here. It’s about you being an idiot.”

“What?”

“That man came here carrying like an entire hive of bees, which I still don’t get. And being an alpha tells you he loves you even if he doesn’t deserve you, when you’re as much to blame as him.” Jared huffed. “You’ve studied enough behavioral psychology to understand what I’m talking about.”

Jared Knew, after all he followed on his dad’s steps, he was an alpha behavior expert.

Alphas are assertive, their dominating personalities wouldn’t allow them to do the most basic things like saying I’m sorry or beg in any way, especially not to their submissive partners. What Jensen did was something unheard for Jared.

They heard a knock on the door and Jared’s mother opened, the cake had been delivered. Another bee, it came with a card, the same one with the pastry and the bees.

“Jared… what with the bees?” asked his mother and Jared was about to cry when he took the offered card.

“Nothing.” And he walked to his bedroom. Once alone he opened the card

*you’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.* Jared threw the card to a corner of his room and started crying. What was he about to do?

***


	6. Chapter 6

***  
a couple days latter Jensen answered a collect call from Alaina and it scared him.

“Hello?”

“Jennybaby? I believe you might want to make sure your mate is safe, Michael is kinda out of control and armed.”

“What?”

“Doctor told us he’d die any day now, and he just cracked… he’s blaming you and your omega.”

“Are you serious?”

Alaina let out a sigh. “Sweetheart, you think I’ll be joking right now?” and with a giggle. “Why he’s blaming that specific omega? No idea…” her voice sounded honest. “please be careful, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I just…”

“He said it’s your fault because the day you mated he lost his wing man, that the omega-”

“Jared! He’s more than his status.” he had refered to the entire harem by their status always; but it was Jared they were talking about.

“Whatever!!” shouted the woman on the phone. “He says he ruined your friendship with him.” And once more sighed, behind her voice Jared could hear someone shouting. “Just- just be careful okay hottie?” and giggling softly. “Not like he could actually fight but he’s armed and it’s still dangerous.” 

Jensen couldn’t even say thank you because she hung up.

Jensen was getting on his car after calling the police and letting them know, then he dialed Jared’s number.

“Hello?” it was Mrs. Padalecki’s voice.

“Hello, Ma’am, is Jared there?”

“NO honey, I think he’s out.” Jensen cursed.

“If he comes back please ask him to stay there until me or police arrive?”

“Why? What happened?”

“I’m afraid someone would want to hurt him.” Jensen had to force himself to ask the next question. “is your husband home?”

“What?” Mrs. Padalecki asked in a hurry. 

“Is Mr. Padalecki home?” Jared’s mom said yes. “Tell him there’s an alpha that wants to hurt Jared.” But he corrected his words. “Just-just tell Jared that Michael is around he’ll understand.” After a beat Jensen added. “Tell him he shouldn’t worry I’ll protect him. that is a promise”

Jensen went around in his car looking for Michael or Alaina, he knew that Michael would go straight to the house he had shared with Jared so he drove there but found nothing. So he went to the other place they could’ve gone, Jared’s college.

Jared entered the house with a bag of candy he was craving with his ear buds on and singing along with blind melon when his father pulled him inside by an arm mumbling about kids.

“Dad!!” he said fighting not to fall over.

“Where were you!!?? Jensen is worried Sick!” Jared rolled his eyes.

“Not that I care for him at all.”

“Stop it!” his father looked into his eyes deeply. “I know you care. I hear you crying at night for him.” Jared blushed. “Something happened” informed nonstop. "Michael is around, jensen said he wants to hurt you."

“He said that Michael is looking for you, that he’ll keep you safe...”  
Jared gasped. “But... why?”

“He spoke with your mother and we don’t really know.” Jared ran to his phone and dialed Jensen’s number.

“Jared? Sweetie! Are you okay? Is Michael there?” 

Jared felt butterflies in his stomach at the sound of pure alpha in Jensen’s voice. And how that endearment felt down his spine.

“NO, I just got home… what happened?”

“Don’t know… Alaina called and told me he’s out of his mind and armed and blaming you for this.”

“Why me?”

“I don’t know.” And after a beat he kept talking. “Are you sure you’re okay? Are you with your parents? Is police there already?”

“Yes mom and dad are here, but I haven’t seen any police car.” He sighed. “Where are you?”

Jared heard the voice of someone and a bump. "its all his fault and yours" something like a shot and the line went off. 

“Jensen?” he started hyperventilating, all kind of crazy scenarios were playing in his head, where Jensen was caught by Michael and killed, where he fought Michael to keep him safe and died of the injuries. Where he saw his mate hurt in some way. His Jensen. Jared had no idea he had made his mind, he had no idea, ultil teh posibility of not being with Jensen ever again was a thing. “Gotta… gotta, I can’t.” it was clear in his head. He just ran out of the house ignoring the calls from his parents. He didn’t even hear the police sirens.

***

Jensen was coming back home, he’d pick a couple things and go to Jared’s he was planning on staying there even if he wasn’t allowed in the house when he got Jared’s call. His mate was fine and he felt relief just to find Alaina at his porch.

He was just saying Jared he was getting home when he felt it, a smack over the head, his phone flew few feet away from him and he turned ready to fight.

“it's all your fault; What were you thinking?” shouted Michael with the little strength he had left, the once tall and proud alpha was gone, what was left was a skeleton with the same blue eyes. “You ruined everything!!”

“I didn’t mean to.” Jensen saw his once friend was carrying a gun on his hand, and tried to get it.

“We were friends Jensen, you me, Justin and the twiddle Marks ” Jensen smiled. “but you ruined everything.”

“I was forced on that mating you know? You heard that too.”

“Remember the night of your rehearsal dinner?” Jensen nodded. “you said anyone who laid a hand on your mate would die…” Jensen nodded again biting his lips. “Only two of us did it.” Alaina was getting close. “Big Red there and me… this can’t be luck, this can’t be karma, that omega slut must have done something.”

“ you can’t blame this on Jared or me, especially not on him, not after all I put him through.” Jensen opened his arms. “If you want to blame someone blame me.”

Michael looked at him and smiled. “you stupid… you fell for that boy, you fell hard.” He started breathing hard until Alaina had to rush to him to hold him up. “I always wanted everything you had Ackles, always, even now.” And Jensen had to move to help Alaina to put him down on the grass. “This is a nice spot, a very nice spot.” Michael turned to Alaina. “I left things ready; you’ll be tended to the last second gorgeous.” The woman smiled trying hard to keep his tears at bay.

“you better, I’m not used to hardships.” 

“Jensen?” the alpha held his dying friend’s hand. “You better take care of that stupid Omega, that stupid omega you love… ” And sighing. “Damn it”  
Alaina started crying and bent over her lover. Jensen took off his over shirt and put it down to cover his friend’s body. “I’ll be right back. I’ll get something to carry him inside. I won’t let my friend out here in front of everyone.” he had noticed neighbors and curious people gathering around and Jensen ran inside.

***

Jared got in the car , his eyes filling with tears every time he imagined a new scenario where Michael wanted to hurt Jensen. The second he put a foot in the lawn he gasped seeing Jensen’s dark green shirt on the floor while Alaina was holding a still body. 

If you ask him he doesn’t really remember what happened, it just happened, he was there pushing Alaina away from the body and he didn’t care if she fought or if there was someone else puling him, the second he took the shirt off from the guy’s face he let out a sigh and a sob, both surprise and relief. “Let him go!” shouted Alaina and her unkept nails flew to his face. 

Jared was stunned and didn’t even moved his hands to defend himself. Jensen’s hand held Alaina’s wrist.

“Don’t you dare.” 

Jared was up in one second and was holding his mate by the arms. He couldn’t hear anything else but his own heartbeat until his eyes saw blurred by tears green pupils staring at him. And he held Jensen close. 

“You’re here. You’re here.” He kept repeating that for a long time. He couldn’t hear the ambulance getting there, or when the coroners took Michael’s body or Alaina getting on a police car.

The next thing he noticed was Jensen pulling him to his feet from the porch where he was carried to wait while all the previous events happened. He finally stopped crying.

“You feeling better?” His alpha asked while opening the door for him. “I told you parents you are here with me” Jensen hugged him and he felt at home once more, just with the strong masculine scent of his mate. “I was afraid… so afraid he’d hurt you!” confessed Jensen.

“When I saw your shirt there…” Jared felt the tears coming, he didn’t know why. He just moved forward and took Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen’s hands moved to hold Jared by the arms, Jared mewled while holding Jensen.

By the time they parted Jensen’s face was flushed and he was smiling.

“I think kisses are disgusting.” Jared looked at Jensen’s face for a couple second before his mate’s green eyes, opened almost comically big. “NO!!” and giggled turning beet red. “I mean, I used to think kisses were gross…” Jared let out a scoff. “Really!” he held his mate’s hand and turned to close the door. “All because of a crazy punk too horny for her own good nanny when I was 8 and a drunk omega uncle at 14.”

“Gross…” Jared laughed without letting go of Jensen’s hand.

They were standing in the middle of the room away from everything. in the same place Jared remembers Jensen took him the first night.

“But, you? I couldn’t make myself stop once I kissed you…” and he moved forward kissing Jared once more. “You’re so sweet, so perfect…” Jared closed his eyes lost in the soft romantic touch. “You’re everything I ever need…” Jared smiled when Jensen pulled him close to his body. “Don’t you ever leave me again.”

***

it was not something that came from one day to the next, Jensen had to work hard to win Jared's trust again, but they figured out ho to deal with their problems and around the end of their pregnancy Jared finally moved with Jensen again

Jared was sitting on the floor reading the manual to ensemble The Safari fun Crib, Jensen said he’d help but between work and Alaina’s funeral he had no time during the weekend.

“Jay?” The grave voice came from downstairs.

Jared’s belly prevented him to move now. "Nursery." He called and tried to get up but ended up back on his ass. “hurry…”

 

Jared decided he had to learn not to say things like *hurry*, *it’s time* or any kind of sound that might mean he’s in pain, he had to because of the stampede he heard on the stairs, Jensen came into the room in a second, faster than The Flash and was already kneeling next to him. 

“What? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby coming?”

Jared smiled adoringly. “No silly. Not until we have the cradle ready.” Jensen let out a sigh. But they both knew the day was getting closer.

“What do you need then?” asked Jensen getting up.

Jared pouted and raised his arms and asked Jensen to get him up. 

They never got up from the floor, at least not until three hours later, Jared was still hanging of Jensen’s knot and his mate was still stroking his back and kissing his neck. their new first timetogether “I was thinking…” Jensen started trailing a line down Jared’s neck to his mark there. “You being the precious one you are… we could find out the baby’s gender and we could go shopping for something more-”

“NO!” Jared tightened his muscles making Jensen hiss and groan. “We’ll wait as I want until the baby is born.”

“But I want to know if I have to ask for a blue mini Ferrari or yellow or pink!”

“Oh My God.” Jared rolled his eyes. “You’re not buying my baby a mini Ferrari, that’s stupid and expensive, and useless!”

“And where our first born will learn how to drive a Ferrari. I refuse to let my children go around in anything less than a 458.” Jared laughed while Jensen was playing with his nipples. Jensen’s knot deflated enough to let him free. He helped his mate up and drove him to the bathroom. They sat in the tub making out until the water went cold.

“So… ” Jared smiled while they were setting things for dinner “I was meant to ask… that time we kissed.”

“In the kitchen?” and he kissed his mate once more. 

“You were my first kiss.” Jared informed. “You were my first many things.”

“You too.” Jensen held the chair for Jared. “I mean, you weren’t the first… of course, and the first one I kissed that wasn’t disgusting was a girl in…” Jensen was frowning, deep in thoughts. “No wait, that was pretty disgusting considering where her mouth had been just minutes before…”

“Jensen… you’re ruining this.” Jared always felt jealous of Jensen’s old lovers. And that simple fact, the fact that Jared felt entitled to be jealous made Jensen the happiest man alive.

“What I was trying to say…” he offered and kissed his mate’s nose. “Is that you’re my first, the first and only I ever loved.” Jared blushed and tried not to smile but how could he not?

That’s why he was so calm when the moment came, it was hardly ten AM and he was starting with lunch, Jensen promised he’ll be home on time with the ice cream and Jared’s gummy worms, and Jensen always keep his promises. He was walking to the kitchen when he felt a stab of acute pain, and then the rush of water down his legs. Jared was so calmed he rolled his eyes because he left a giant stain on the carpet. He moved to the bathroom and then to change while talking to Jensen on the phone.

Jensen wasn’t so graceful, NO! The entire building heard when he started shouting for Jared to be calm and promising him everything will be okay.

His trip to hospital was safe thanks to Ty his new sales representative. And he couldn’t even stand the fact that Jared was in pain while they were preparing for the c-section.

“If I had the chance, if I had the choice I’ll take all the pain, baby I’m sorry.” He said while kissing Jared. “I’m sorry I put you through this.” Jared was laughing at him.

Once they had the baby in their arms, the precious perfect little girl, Jensen was in awe.

“You’ll be Beatrix Jay.” Jared decided.

“Beatrix? Are you kidding me? She’s gonna be bullied in school with that name!”

“Haven’t you seen kill bill?”

“FINE! She’s gonna bully kids in school with that name!” and snorting. “BJ!! Jared!!”

Jared laughed and laughed. “Okay, then pick a different name, but it needs to start with a B, I need my Bee.”

Jensen blinked, it took a second to get into his head and he was close to tears again.

“Beatrix is an amazing name…”

Jensen took his mate and his baby home three days later, on their way home he turned to see a sleeping Jared, looking back he saw the buster in the back. If he had only one more day he’ll spend that day here with the two persons he loved more than anything in the world.

Three more babies came after Bee, and life for Jensen and Jared was pure bliss.

At the end of the road when Bee and her brothers were all grownups and they have lived their lives happily Jensen passed away in his sleep, peacefully, just like his dad once.

Jared found a note on his journal. “If I could go back, I wouldn’t change a thing, If I could go back I’d be less an idiot. If I could have one more day in life, I’d spend the day with you, my only love.”

Jared passed away just as peacefully three years later, Jensen was waiting for him at the other side.

The end.


End file.
